


Takdir

by t0nt0n



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0nt0n/pseuds/t0nt0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds out on his 18th birthday that he's been engaged to Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, since he was four years old to secure the peace of the Shadow World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fan fiction before but I couldn't get the idea of a Malec arranged marriage out of my head.

Magnus was bored. He had spent the last couple days in meetings with the Clave and other Clan leaders finalizing the Accords and he could no longer bring himself to pay attention. 

“I’m not signing,” declared Camille Belcourt. 

Magnus looked up. “What is she playing at?” he asked himself. He knew his former lover had a thing for theatrics, but he didn’t think she would jeopardize the Accords. 

“What do you mean you’re refusing to sign?” said Imogen Herondale. “I thought you Downworlders would understand the importance of keeping peace within the Shadow World now more then ever. We can’t afford another Uprising.”

“You’re right, we can’t. But the Accords haven’t stopped you Nephilim in the past, have they? Or has the Clave decided to erase Valentine Morgenstern from it’s history?” asked Camille. “If that’s the case, you’re not doing a very good job of it, considering you still have Circle members sitting at this table.

“The Lightwoods have repented. And that’s besides the point. The Accords WILL be honored from now on. We won’t let another Uprising happen again. Of that, we can assure you,” said Imogen.

“Because your words mean so much to us right?” asked the Seelie Queen. “No, Camille is right. Your words are meaningless to us.”

“Exactly. Valentine proved last month that the Accords are nothing more than sheets of paper, “ said Camille.

“What happened with the Circle wasn’t the Clave’s fault. That was on Valentine. He wanted to prevent the Accords from being signed. If you don’t sign, you’ll be playing into his hand,” exclaimed Luke Garroway, formerly Lucian Graymark.

“Yes, but what’s stopping the Nephilim from slaughtering us whenever they feel like it? When Downworlders commit a crime against Shadowhunters, the Clave don’t show us any mercy. And when the Clave commits a crime against us, they get a slap on the wrist. We need to know that something like that won’t happen again,” said Camille. She glared at the Lightwoods. Everyone knew that the Lightwoods had gotten a light sentence because of their connections.

“What exactly are you suggesting?” asked Imogen. 

“Mutual insurance. Or if you prefer the term, mutual destruction. I propose a marriage between a Clan Leader and a Shadowhunter,” said Camille with a smirk.  
“You can’t be serious Camille,” Magnus stated. He turned to his best friend, Ragnor Fell, and Ragnor shrugged at him. They both knew that Camille was unpredictable, but this was crazier than anything she’d ever tried before.

“Of course I’m serious, my dear. The Mundanes used to do it all the time to negotiate peace,” stated Camille calmly.

“Since when did you take lessons from Mundanes?” asked Ragnor. 

Camille glared at Ragnor with piercing green eyes. Magnus was pretty sure that Ragnor would’ve dropped dead from the look she gave hime if he wasn’t immortal.

“Camille likes Mundanes. Remember?” Magnus asked with a smirk. Magnus wasn’t usually the vindictive type, but he would never forgive Camille for leaving him.

“Putting aside the insanity of such a proposal, just who do you suggest we marry? Both sides lost a lot of people,” stated Imogen. 

Camille turned her attention to Maryse and Robert Lightwood. The young couple seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time, as both of their faces went pale.

“Don’t even think about it bloodsucker,” snarled Robert.

“I wasn’t giving you a choice. The Accords won’t be passed unless everyone signs and I won’t sign unless this is added into it,” stated Camille.

“So you’ll sign if we agree to this…arrangement?” asked Imogen.

“No! Imogen, you can’t. Alec is 4!” screamed Maryse.

The Inquisitor gave the Lightwoods a chilling look. “It will do the two of you good to remember that you are still on thin ice with the Clave. Knowing people in high places might’ve gotten you a lighter sentence, but many of us have not forgotten your betrayal. Let’s face it, you didn’t surrender because you suddenly saw Downworlders in a new light. You surrendered to save your own skin. There are many of us that think you’ll go back to your old ways as soon as the opportunity presents itself. But if your son is bonded to a Downworlder, you won’t have a choice,” said Imogen.

Maryse looked like she was going to cry. She had laid down her weapons when the Circle started loosing in hopes of protecting her son. It looked like she had done so in vain. 

“Oh don’t cry Shadowhunter. I’m aware that the your brat is 4. That’s why he’s perfect. We sign the 9th Accords today and wait until the year before the 10th Accords to follow through with the wedding. The Nephilim will be on their best behavior during that time because they wouldn’t want anything unfortunate to happen to the kid after the marriage. Once the Lightwood kid is married to a Clan leader, the peace will be solidified. Everyone walks away happy,” explained Camille.

“Yeah, everyone except for the poor kid,” Magnus thought to himself.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not proposing yourself as the marriage candidate?” asked Luke.

“Because I’m not. It’ll be up to his parents of course. Any Clan leader will do,” replied Camille with a gleam in her eyes.

Luke narrowed his eyes at Camille. He knew what she was planning. She was counting on the the Lightwoods to chose him because of their past. Well the joke was going to be on her. He knew Maryse; she’d never give her son to a werewolf. At least he was hoping she wouldn’t. He didn’t plan on staying as he needed to track down Jocelyn.

Maryse and Robert looked at each other. They knew that Imogen was right and that the Clave wouldn’t give them the choice of refusing the proposal. If their son was the only thing in the way of the Accords being passed, they knew the Clave would sacrifice their son without a second thought. The Clave needed for the Accords to be signed to restore the peace. The only choice they had was of their son’s spouse.

“We need to discuss this alone,” said Robert as he and his wife got up from their seats and left the Accords Hall.

***

“‘What are we going to do Robert? We can’t pick!” exclaimed Maryse.

“They’re not giving us another option. We pick the one that will most likely protect our son. It’s the only thing we can do for Alec now,” replied Robert.

“So what? We pick the least evil of the lot?” asked Maryse.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but what about Lucian?” asked Robert.

“No! We can’t hand our son over to that mutt! He hates us!” screamed Maryse.

“Lucian may be a werewolf now, but he wouldn’t hurt our son,” said Robert.

“No. Lucian never liked us even when we were in the Circle together. No werewolves,” said Maryse.

“Ok, no werewolves. We can’t choose the Vampire or the Seelie Queen either,” said Robert.

“Agreed. They’re too volatile. Alec wouldn’t last a day.” said Maryse.

“That leaves the Warlocks. I don’t know anything about Ragnor Fell and Magnus Bane is unpredictable at best,” said Robert. 

“Bane,” said Maryse. 

“Are you sure?” asked Robert.

No. She wasn’t sure of anything right now. But she didn’t have another choice. “He’s helped us with missions before. He’s the only one out there who’s helped us before,” replied Maryse.

“We paid him a lot of money each time for that help” Robert reminded her.

“Still. He’s the most mild tempered Downworlder we know. We don’t have a choice,” said Maryse.

“I would never use the world mild to describe Magnus Bane, but you’re right,” said Robert, thinking of Magnus’ glittery makeup and fashion choices.

Decision made, the Lightwoods walked resolutely back into the Accords Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Working and going to law school means that I only get to write during my study breaks, which are few and far between. I'm going to try update this at least weekly though, so please bear with me.

**14 Years Later**

Magnus heard his doorbell ring the first four times, but he didn’t bother to respond until the person on the other side of the door found it necessary to press the buzzer a fifth time. “WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?” answered Magnus. Magnus had been ignoring calls from Ragnor for the past week, so he wasn’t surprised when he heard his friend’s voice.

“I’m busy,” said Magnus as he opened the door. He was getting married to an 18-year-old Shadowhunter the next day and was too busy wallowing in self pity to deal with Ragnor.

“No you’re not. You’re staring at the wall feeling sorry for yourself and as your best friend, I’m not going to let you do that. Get dressed, we’re going out,” said Ragnor.

“And why would I want to do that?” asked Magnus, irritation clear in his voice.

“Because I’m throwing you a bachelor party. Everybody’s waiting for you at Pandemonium,” Ragnor replied. Magnus stared at Ragnor. Magnus couldn’t decide if he wanted to bang his head against the wall or Ragnor’s.

“I’m not going,” said Magnus. Magnus barely had the energy to deal with one warlock, he didn’t want to think about a club full of them.

“You have to! You were planning on getting drunk anyways weren’t you? Might as well get drunk with you friends. At least go for a little while, maybe it’ll help you feel better,” said Ragnor.

“Fine, but only because I know you won’t leave me alone until I agree. And for the records, Catarina is my best friend,” said Magnus as he walked towards his room to get dressed.

**At Pandemonium**

Magnus tried to leave when he spotted Catarina and Raphael at his usual booth, but Ragnor shoved him towards their friends.

“What are you doing here?” ask Magnus while glaring at the vampire.

“Ragnor called,” replied Raphael, as if that answered everything. Magnus gave Ragnor an accusing look. He would never understand their friendship.

“What? It’s your bachelor party! I figured that you would want all of your friends here,” said Ragnor, as if it was the most obvious answer.

“Just sit down, Magnus. And stop looking like you’re being sentenced to die. I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you’re imagining in that sparkly head of yours,” said Catarina.

“Et tu Brute?” asked Magnus. He thought that Catarina at least would be supportive.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, warlock. I hear the kid’s easy on the eyes. I thought you liked them pretty,” said Raphael with a smirk.

“Do me a favor and never refer to him as a kid ever again. I already feel like a cradle robber!” exclaimed Magnus. Every time he thought of the Shadowhunter’s age, he thought about the agreement he had made with Catarina and Ragnor decades ago.

“He’s 18. Not exactly a child,” said Ragnor.

“Funny, that’s not what you said when you thought I was with that idiot over there. Oh Magnus! That’s disgusting! How could you? Have you lost your mind?” said Magnus imitating Ragnor’s voice.

“Well yeah, but our vow doesn’t apply here. Right Catarina?” asked Ragnor.

Catarina nodded. “Magnus, it’s not like you have a choice. I wasn’t there but Ragnor did fill me in.”

** Flashback**

While the Lightwoods were discussing their “options”, Magnus and Ragnor were deep in discussion.

“What the hell is Camille playing at?” hissed Magnus. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what Camille was doing.

“Don’t look at me, you’re the one that used to be in love with her. You know her better than I do,” replied Ragnor.

“Shut up. That was a momentary lapse in judgment,” stated Magnus.

“A moment? Whatever you say my friend. And to answer your question, her plan isn’t without merit.”

“Are you serious?”

“Think about it Magnus. The Nephilim wouldn’t jeopardize one of their own, especially a Lightwood, by attacking us. The Lightwoods may have pissed off the Clave, but they’re still held to a high esteem,”

“So the poor kid gets to be Camille’s hostage/play thing.”

“No, Camille didn’t come up with this so she’d be stuck with a Shadowhunter. She may want to keep the peace, but she’s not exactly the self-sacrificing type. The Lightwoods were friends with Garroway. Camille’s counting on that.”

“Counting on it? You don’t think they’ll pick him?”

“Are you kidding me? Did you not see the glares they were giving each other? The Lightwoods wouldn’t risk the possibility of Garroway holding whatever grudges they accumulated during their days in the Circle together,”

“So who do you—“ Magnus was cut off by the Lightwoods re-entering the Hall.

“Who did you decide on?” asked Imogen.

Camille rolled her eyes. “I know you’re the Inquisitor but do you really have to ask pointless questions? They’re obviously going to pick their old buddy”

Luke gave Camille a viscous smirk. The vampire bitch was in for a surprise if she really thought the Lightwoods would pick a former Shadowhunter turned werewolf.

“No,” said Maryse. “There’s too much bad blood between us.”

Ragnor raises his eyebrows at Magnus, as if to say “I told you so.” Magnus rolled his eyes at his friend and turned back to the conversation.

“What? No. I’m not tying myself down to some Nephilim brat,” Camille said indignantly.

“Your narcissism knows no bounds my dear. They didn’t say anything about picking you. They’d have to be insane to do so,” said Magnus. He couldn’t resist baiting her.

“Magnus,”stated Robert.

“Yes?” asked Magnus.

“He means we pick you Magnus,” said Maryse.

Magnus’ eyes went impossibly wide. “WHAT?!?” screamed Magnus and Camille together.

“You can’t do that!” screamed Camille, her usual composure gone.

Magnus looked to his side for the support of his friend only to find that Ragnor had doubled over in silent laughter.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” asked Magnus. There was nothing funny about the situation.

“The both of you. Camille for thinking the Lightwoods would pick Garroway and you for not realizing you were their only option,” said Ragnor, still laughing.

“Magnus is not an option,” spat Camille. “He’s mine.”

“I beg to differ. I believe our relationship ended when you left me for that Mundane in St. Petersburg,” said Magnus.

“So you’d rather marry a Nephilim brat?” asked Camille.

“What? No. I just meant that - “

“That’s enough! Robert, Maryse, you’re sure about your decision?” asked Imogen.

“Yes,” replied Robert. It was a lie. He wasn’t sure at all. If he really had a choice, he would never have chosen a man for his son. But he knew deep down that he didn’t have a choice.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll add it to the Accords and get it signed,” said Imogen.

“Hold up! I haven’t agreed to this asinine plan. This isn’t going to work. He’s 4!” screamed Magnus.

“Which is why you’ll be having a 14 year engagement. You’ll marry when the boy turns eighteen,” said Imogen.

“The centuries wide age gap aside, what about our life expectancies? I’m immortal and he’s not. Wouldn’t this whole thing just go up in flames when he dies in a few decades?” asked Magnus.

“If that is your only concern, you needn’t worry. There’s a rune we can use to tie his life force to yours. It’s normally illegal, but we can make an exception for this,” said Imogen.

Magnus splutters. He didn’t know what to do or say. Ragnor continues to laugh while Camille seethes silently.

**End Flashback**

“The whole point of dragging you out here was to take your mind off of your wedding and here we are doing nothing but talk about it. Let’s go get drinks,” said Ragnor. The group got up and headed towards the bar.

Magnus was walking back to the booth with a drink in his hand when somebody bumped into him from behind, spilling the drink all over his jacket. He turned around and found himself facing a Shadowhunter.

“Just my luck, “ thought Magnus. He had fully intended on avoiding thinking about Shadowhunters in general for the rest of the night and one spills a drink all over him.

“I am so sorry! Are you okay?” said the Shadowhunter. Just as Magnus was about to give him a piece of his mind, the Nephilim looked up and Magnus found himself staring at the bluest eyes he had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long! I had a trial brief (40% of my grade) due and a midterm last week. Please excuse any typos or errors as I was anxious to get this to y'all.

To say that Alec was having a bad day would be an understatement. It was his 18th birthday today but nothing seemed to be going right. It had all started when his parents returned from Idris early that morning. He had been excited that they had taken the time to celebrate his birthday with him. His excitement had lasted until he found out that his parents had lied to him his entire life. They told him that they had been Circle members and were in fact exiled to the New York Institute. As if that wasn’t bad enough, they then told him that he had been engaged to Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, since the signing of the last Accords. And to top it all off, the wedding was being held the next day. Apparently, his parents hadn’t wanted to burden him with the truth until the last possible moment.

**Flashback**

Alec silently got up from the chair and walked out of his parent’s study. He could hear his parents calling for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was getting married the next day to a man he didn’t know. He was so absorbed in thought that he ran straight into Jace.

Alec looked up and saw Izzy and Jace standing in front of him with wide eyes. He instantly knew that his siblings had heard everything.

“We’ll find a way Alec. We always do!” exclaimed Izzy.

“Izzy’s right. We’ll help you run. You can disappear in the Mundane world,” said Jace.

“No! You can’t do that. Didn’t you listen? The Clave is demanding this and they would hunt me down if I tried to run. You two, mom, dad, and even Max would be killed!” said Alec.

“I won’t let them do this to you big brother. You’re 18. They can’t ask this of you,” said Izzy. Her grip on Alec’s shoulder tightened, as if she was afraid her brother would disappear if she didn’t hold on.

“They already have. They made this decision 14 years ago. If they wanted to change their mind, they would’ve already done so. It’s over. I have to marry the Warlock tomorrow. The peace of the Shadow World literally depends on it.”

Alec tried to sound brave but he was shaking on the inside. He was the eldest and always did everything he could to protect his younger siblings, but this was his breaking point. He was absolutely terrified.

“You can’t be okay with this,” said Jace.

“What do you want me to say Jace? Willing or not, tomorrow I have to marry and sleep with a man I’ve never met before. A man who our parents probably tried to kill when they were Circle members. So no, I’m not okay with this. I’m fucking terrified! But that’s not going to change anything! Can’t you see that?” screamed Alec, before turning around and running towards his room.

“We have to do something,” said Izzy.

“You heard him Izzy. He’s right. There’s nothing we can do at this point,” replied Jace.

“I get that we can’t stop this stupid thing. But maybe we can help with something else. Part of the reason he’s scared is because he’ never met the guy. Maybe it’ll help if Alec got to see who he’s marrying before tomorrow.” said Izzy.

“And how do you suggest we do that?” asked Jace. He was looking at Izzy skeptically. Her plans never usually ended well.

“Well Magnus Bane is the owner of that club Pandemonium right? Let’s go. Tonight,” said Izzy.

“Wait. You want to take Alec to meet the guy?” asked Jace. He was already imagining the hundred different ways this could go wrong.

“Just trust me,” said Izzy before marching towards Alec room.

“Come on, get dressed. I know you’re upset, but it’s your birthday. We are going to go out as planned,” exclaimed Izzy.

“Izzy, I’m not in the mood to go out,” replied Alec.

“We’re going to Pandemonium,” said Izzy.

“That Downworlder club? Why on earth would we go there?” asked Alec.

“Because, big brother, your fiancé owns the place. You want to meet the guy before you marry him don’t you?” replied Izzy.

“This is crazy. First of all, mom and dad will kill us. Second of all, I don’t want to meet him,” said Alec. He was lying. He wasn’t sure if he was lying to himself or his sister. In a perfect world, he would prefer that he didn’t have to meet Magnus Bane. Ever. But Alec doesn’t live in a perfect world and he knows it. He wanted to see the man before the wedding.

“Don’t worry about mom and dad. I’ll tell them that we’re taking you out to Taki’s for dinner to celebrate your birthday. And don’t tell me you want to meet your husband ten seconds before the Clave marries you,” said Izzy.

“Fine. I’ll go,” Alec said resolutely.

“See? I knew you’d see things my way,” said Izzy while handing Alec some clothes.

“I’m not wearing that,” said Alec. “My clothes are perfectly fine.”

“Yes, you are. Otherwise, you’ll stick out like a sore thumb in that ugly sweater,” said Izzy.

Not wanting to argue with his sister, Alec dutifully put on the skinny jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket. Izzy had obviously raided Jace’s closet.

Jace and Izzy practically had to drag Alec into Pandemonium. The music was loud and the club was packed. Even with Jace’s clothes, Alec had never felt more out of place.

“Let’s go get drinks,” said Izzy before disappearing into the crowd with Jace close behind her. Alec attempted to part through the crowd to follow Izzy and Jace. He was so focused on keeping track of his siblings that he slammed into someone’s back.

**End Flashback**

Could his day get any worse? No, of course not. He had to run into someone and cause them to spill their drink all over themselves.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention,” said Alec, completely mortified.

“It’s okay blue eyes,” said Magnus, as he snapped the mess away. “Nothing I can’t clean up.”

“You’re a Warlock,” said Alec.

“And you’re a Shadowhunter. Now that we’ve gotten the basics out of the way, what’s your name blue eyes?” asked Magnus. There’s no harm in flirting one last time right? It was his bachelor party after all. He glanced at Ragnor and saw him wink at him while dragging the others off somewhere.

“Uh Alexander. But everyone calls me Alec,” Alec replied.

Magnus froze. What were the chances that there was more than one Shadowhunter named Alexander who looked to be 18 living in New York? “As in Alexander Lightwood?” asked Magnus.

“Yes. How do you know my name?” Alec ask, giving Magnus a suspicious look.

“I’m Magnus.”

Alec’s eyes widened. He tried to think of something to say, but he didn’t know what to say. He had wanted to see who he was marrying but now that he was actually speaking to the man, he wanted to run and hide.

“I’m actually impressed it took you so long to come find me. I would’ve thought you’d want to talk to me a lot sooner than the day before the…wedding,” said Magnus. It was the truth. He had thought the Shadowhunter would’ve tracked him down a long time ago.

“I found out this morning,” Alec mumbled. Where were Izzy and Jace? He had no idea how to talk to Magnus.

“What?! Damn it. Why did your parents wait so long. Are they crazy?” asked Magnus. He looked at Alec and noticed that he was now starting to tremble. This made Magnus annoyed with Maryse and Robert. How could they wait until the day before the wedding to tell Alec that he was getting married. No wonder the poor kid looked so scared.

“Trust me, I asked them the same thing,” replied Alec.

“So you just found out about the arrangement hours ago? No wonder you’re trembling,” said Magnus.

“I’m not trembling,” said Alec, sounding braver than he felt. This was the man he was supposed to marry. His fiancé being a man wasn’t the part that bothered him. He had known for a while now that he like men. It was the fact that he’d have to sleep with Magnus after knowing him for less then a day.

“You are. You realize that I’m a Warlock right? And not a Vampire?” asked Magnus.

“I know that,” replied Alec, looking at Magnus like he was stupid.

“Then stop looking at me like I’m going to eat you,” said Magnus exasperatedly.

“I’m not! I’m just…nervous,” said Alec, stumbling over his words.

Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter in front of him. Alec was scared. There was no going around it and he suddenly felt very bad for Alec. He had spent the better part of the past 14 years complaining and feeling sorry for himself, but he couldn’t imaging how scared Alec must feel right now. He made a decision then and there that he would do anything to protect Alec.

“Look, you don’t know me and have no reason to trust me. However, I want you to know that I won’t hurt you,” said Magnus, placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder and looking him in the eyes. “I know this is scary, especially since you just found out this morning. But I promise you, Alec, I will protect you.”

Alec was about to reply to Magnus when he saw his sister and parabatai running towards him. “Hey! Get away from him!” screamed Jace. Alec could see that Jace was already reaching for his seraph blade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and encouragement. Y'all have no idea how much I appreciate it. 
> 
> Side note, I finished this chapter so quickly because I was in desperate need of Malec therapy after tonight's episode of Shadowhunters. I love the show, but that was NOT okay.

Ragnor dragged Catarina and Raphael back to the bar. Magnus deserved to have some fun one last time.

“I told you a bachelor party would cheer him up! Look, he’s even flirting,” said Ragnor triumphantly to Catarina.

Catarina rolled her eyes at her friend. “The point was to cheer him up, not hook him up with a random person.”

“Would you relax? Let Magnus have some fun before he has to marry some Shadowhunter kid to save us all.” said Raphael.

 

Izzy and Jace had been getting drinks at the bar when they hear Magnus’ name mentioned and followed the vampire’s line of sight. 

“So that’s Magnus Bane?” asked Jace skeptically. “He’s…glittery.”

“Forget the glitter Jace! Look who he’s talking to,” exclaimed Izzy. A girl moved out of the way and Jace noticed for the first time that Magnus was talking to Alec. 

“What the hell?” asked Jace as he started to walk towards his parabatai. Izzy grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“Let them talk! The whole point of dragging Alec here was so that he could meet Magnus,” said Izzy, rolling her eyes. She had thought that Alec’s overprotectiveness was bad, but Jace seemed to be worse right now. At least Alec was rational. At that moment, Magnus grabbed Alec’s shoulder and there was no more holding Jace back. “Damn it, Jace! Stop!” yelled Izzy as she chased after him.

***  
Alec was about to reply to Magnus when he saw his sister and parabatai running towards him. “Hey! Get away from him!” screamed Jace. Alec could see that Jace was already reaching for his seraph blade.

“Jace! What are you doing?” asked Alec, placing himself in front of Magnus to stop his parabatai from slicing his fiancé to pieces. 

“He had his hand on you! I thought he was hurting you or something,” replied Jace.

“We were just talking. You know, the reason you two dragged me here in the first place?” asked Alec. Jace had the decency to look embarrassed his impulsiveness.

“Sorry, Magnus. This is my parabatai, Jace, and my sister, Izzy,” said Alec, pointing to each person respectively. He really hoped that Jace hadn’t managed to insult the warlock. 

“It’s fine, Alexander. I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself,” said Magnus, allowing blue sparks to dance between his fingers. “I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all.” 

“Magnus! I don’t think your fiancé would appreciate it if you injured his parabatai,” said Catarina from behind him. Next to her, Ragnor and Raphael were trying and failing miserably at holding their laughter in. Magnus was starting to get tired of his friends laughing at his expense.

“Alexander, this is my best friend, Catarina. And those two idiots are Ragnor and Raphael,” said Magnus. Ragnor gave him an indignant look when he said that Catarina was his best friend. “Come, let’s go somewhere a little more private to finish our conversation.” Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him away to his office. Jace made to follow Alec, but was stopped by Izzy and Catarina.

***

Magnus shut the door to his office and as a precaution, added a spell so that his friends wouldn’t be able to barge in. With a snap of his fingers, he had two cocktails in his hand.

“Here, you look like you need it,” said Magnus, passing one of the drinks to Alec. He had expected Alec to decline the drink, so he was surprised when Alec downed the drink in one gulp.

“Don’t judge me, it’s been a long day,” said Alec when he noticed that Magnus was staring at him. 

Magnus held up his hands to show that he wasn’t judging Alec. He didn’t have any right to judge anyone. Magnus had been planning to get drunk himself and Alec had a pretty legitimate excuse to get completely wasted.

“Now as I was saying earlier, you don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m not going to hurt you. I will do everything I can to protect you,” said Magnus, meaning every word. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt the need to protect the blue-eyed Shadowhunter.

“By the angel, why does everyone seem to think I need protection? I am capable of protecting myself too,” said Alec. His pride was starting to get wounded. He was a Shadowhunter. A Lightwood. He wasn’t afraid of anything.

“Maybe not from demons, but what about the Clave? It took Camille Belcourt approximately 10 seconds to convince them to throw you under the bus 14 years ago. You shouldn’t trust them,” said Magnus. 

“From what my parents told me, Camille didn’t give the Clave much of a choice. The Clave needed the Accords to be signed. The Law is hard, but it is the Law. I get that,” said Alec.

Magnus snorted uncharacteristically, “So what? You’re going to lie back and think of Idris?”

Alec blushed bright red at Magnus’ words. He had been trying very hard to not think about the wedding night. When Magnus saw Alec’s face, he knew instantly that he had been too harsh.

“I’m sorry, Alexander. That was mean and unwarranted,” said Magnus apologetically. He really hadn’t meant to insult the Shadowhunter. “I just want you to be careful. Dealing with the Clave can be tricky. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for them.”

“I know,” replied Alec.

“Look, we’re getting married tomorrow, whether we like it or not. The way I see it, we have two choices. We can be married and miserable or we can be married and try to be happy.”

“You want to —“ said Alec, before he was cut off.

“I want us to keep an open mind. If we walk into this with resentment, we’re both going to be miserable. They’re going to put a rune on you to tie your life force to mine. Till death do us part, except, I’m immortal.”

Alec didn’t know how to respond. He had been imagining the kind of person his fiancé was since he found out about him. He had thought that the warlock would be a horrible person, but Magnus was proving him wrong. He was being caring and understanding and Alec had no idea how to respond.

“Um…yeah, I think we can try,” said Alec, staring determinedly at the ground.

“Great! I knew you’d see things my way. Now, it’s getting late and you have a big day tomorrow,” said Magnus. He snapped his finger to remove the spell and open the door. He was genuinely surprised that the blonde Shadowhunter hadn’t attempted to break down his door.

“I better get back to Jace before he has an aneurysm,” said Alec, as if he had read Magnus’ mind.

Before Alec could leave, Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He was taller than Alec, and they seemed to fit together perfectly. He looked into Alec’s blue eyes for a long moment. He then placed a finger under Alec’s chin, tilted his face up, and kissed him. When Alec’s brain finally caught up with him, he gasped and pulled away.

“What are you -”

“I figured you wouldn’t want our first kiss to be in front of half of Idris. That and I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I saw those blue eyes of yours.”

“Oh! Okay, um, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Alec as he made a mad dash for the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have to apologize for taking so long. I'll explain why in the note at the end. 
> 
> Here's what I imagine our favorite couple was wearing for the wedding:  
> Alec's Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/536983955545363027/  
> Magnus's Outfit: http://www.liquiwork.com/menstuxedossuits/10108045.html

Alec was waiting in a side room of the Accords Hall for the ceremony to begin. He had taken a portal with his entire family earlier that morning to return to Alicante. They hadn’t been back in years and he would’ve been excited if it weren’t for the circumstances. 

“Stop fiddling with your bowtie. You’re messing up all my hard work!” exclaimed Izzy, slapping away Alec’s hand. Alec had been unconsciously playing with the bowtie. He couldn’t help it, he was nervous.

“Let him be, Izzy. Can’t you see he’s about 2 seconds from passing out as it is?” asked Jace. 

“No I am not,” said Alec indignantly. Lightwoods don’t pass out. He was perfectly fine. He was NOT going to pass out.

“Are you sure? Because you look like you’re concentrating really hard on not fainting. That or you’re coming up with an escape plan. I have to say though, if you wanted to run, you probably should have done it before we got to Alicante. It’s going to be a lot harder,” said Jace.

“Now who’s antagonizing him?” asked Izzy.

“I’m fine guys! We had this conversation last night. I’m okay. And I’m going through with this. I’m not planning to run,” said Alec. “If I wanted to run, I would’ve done so before I let Izzy put me in this stupid outfit.”

“It’s not stupid. You look good in the tux,” said Izzy. “And it’s not like you have a choice. Mom put me in charge of dressing you. She knows you would’ve tried to show up at the altar in a sweater if I didn’t help you.

“It’s not the tux that’s the problem. It’s the gold bowtie and vest. Why is it gold? It’s not like he’s marrying a shadowhunter,” said Jace.

“Mom and dad said that the Clave wanted this to be as close as possible to a traditional Shadowhunter wedding. Only, instead of drawing runes on each other, Alec’s suggenes will draw the marriage and life-force runes on him and Magnus’ suggenes will cast a spell. Magnus is wearing gold too. He’s wearing a lot more gold actually,” replied Izzy.

The Inquisitor had stopped by earlier to give Jace the life force rune so he’d know how to draw it later. He had been given strict instructions to forget about the rune as soon as it was drawn. Alec had decided that his parabatai would be his suggenes, his chosen one. He knew that he was expected to choose his father, but didn’t want anything to do with him right now.

At that moment, Robert Lightwood walked into the room. “Izzy, could you help your mom with the guests? Jace, the Consul needs to speak with you and Ragnor Fell about the ceremony.” They gave him a wary look before leaving the room. They knew their father was only sending them away so he could speak with Alec.

“Shouldn’t you be out there too? Socializing? Networking? Or whatever it is you call making friends in high places so they can bail you out when you commit treason?” asked Alec bitterly. He hadn’t forgiven his parents and he wasn’t sure he knew how. They had lied to him about being in the Circle and had basically hung him out to dry in exchange for leniency.

Robert sat down next to his son. He knew talking to Alec would be hard, but he hadn’t realized just how hard it actually would be. “Alec. Please. Let me explain. You ran out yesterday before your mother and I could finish,” begged Robert. He wasn’t the most affectionate father in the world but he didn’t want his son to leave today hating him.

“Fine. It’s not like I can go anywhere,” sighed Alec. 

“You have to understand Alec, your mother and I were very young when we joined the Circle. I didn’t fit in at the Shadowhunter Academy and Valentine took me under his wing. He was charismatic and convincing. It wasn’t supposed to get that bad. Your mother and I surrendered to protect you. You were all that mattered to us. We were exiled to the New York Institute and we thought that that would be the end of it. We couldn’t have predicted that Camille would refuse to sign the Accords. We weren’t given a choice, Alec. Not a real one. Imogen was very clear that the Clave didn’t trust us. The Clave would’ve killed all of us if we didn’t agree,” explained Robert.

Alec’s eyes were rimmed with tears, threatening to fall. He understood that his parents hadn’t had a choice. But that didn’t change the fact that their actions had changed his life. He couldn’t bring himself to answer his father, so he nodded his head silently. 

***

Magnus looked up when the door to the room he was getting dressed in was thrown open. Maryse Lightwood. He had been expecting a shovel speech of some sort so he couldn’t say he was surprised. 

“Maryse, how are you?” asked Magnus with false politeness. He wasn’t sure why he bothered, they both knew the dislike between them was mutual.

“Let’s skip the pleasantries. We need to talk,” said Maryse.

“Agreed,” replied Magnus.

“I know we’ve had our differences. But this marriage is part of the Accords, so if you hurt Alec in any way, you’ll be breaking the Accords,” said Maryse. “However, the Clave will be the least of your worries if you hurt him. Just remember that.” 

“If you thought I was going to hurt Alexander, then why did you choose me all those years ago?” scoffed Magnus.

“You were the lesser of all the evils,” stated Maryse simply.

Magnus snorted uncharacteristically. “You sure know how to compliment someone. And you don’t have to worry, I’m not going to hurt him. He’s innocent in all of this and I’m not going to take whatever grudge you think I have with you, out on him. Hurting innocents was your thing, not mine.”

“That was Valentine. The Whitelaws weren’t supposed to die,” said Maryse.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Maryse,” said Magnus. This was why Magnus hated dealing with Shadowhunters. They were self-righteous and never admitted fault.

“Believe what you want, Warlock. Just leave my son out of it,” said Maryse.

“If you care about him so much then why the hell did you and Robert wait until yesterday to tell Alexander about all of this,” replied Magnus. “Don’t you think he needed time to process all of this? Hell, I’ve had 14 years and I’m still struggling with following through with this.”

“How do you know we didn’t tell Alec until yesterday?” asked Maryse.

“Your daughter and adopted son snuck Alexander into my club last night so we could meet. They didn’t think the altar was a good place for first meetings,” said Magnus.

“I should’ve guessed that they would do that. Look, it wasn’t our intention to keep it from Alec. We just didn’t know how to tell him and the longer we waited the harder it became. Before we knew it, it was his 18th birthday.” Without another word, Maryse left Magnus alone.

***  
Magnus and Ragnor stood on one side of the altar while Alec and Jace stood on the other side as they waited while the Consul gave a lengthy speech about the importance of the Accords and the union. The Accords Hall was completely filled with both Shadowhunters and Downworlders and it was the perfect time for the Clave to reiterate the importance of an alliance. 

“Therefore, I would like to thank everyone for coming to witness the wedding of Magnus and Alexander,” said Malachi, turning to Alec. “Alexander Lightwood, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

Alec looked around. Everyone was staring at him. He knew that many of the people present were expecting either him or Magnus to do something stupid and dramatic. But he was smarter than that. He took a deep breath and said, “I do.”

Malachi turned to Magnus and asked, “Magnus Bane, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

“I do,” replied Magnus.

Malachi turned back to Alec and Jace. “Jace Wayland, as Alexander’s chosen one, will now draw the required runes on Alexander.” Alec winced when Jace finished drawing the runes. They didn’t hurt, but it felt odd.

“Ragnor Fell, as Magnus’ chosen one, will now cast a spell that is the Warlock equivalent of a marriage rune.” Ragnor moved his hands around in the air quickly and mumbled in a language that Alec had never heard before. 

“Magnus and Alexander, you have declared your consent before the Clave. May Raziel in his goodness, strengthen you consent and fill you both with his blessings,” said Malachi. “You may now kiss your groom.”

Magnus gave Alec what he hoped was an encouraging smile as he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Alec’s neck and kissing him softly. Alec was blushing when Magnus finally ended the kiss. He was glad that Magnus had kissed him the previous night, as he was sure that he would’ve been at least several shades redder.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you, for the first time, Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” announced Malachi.

***

Alec escaped to the terrace for a moment alone. It was his wedding reception, yet he couldn’t stand being there for another second. Everything was starting to sink in and he had no idea how to handle it.

“Enjoying your last moment of freedom, little Nephilim?” asked an unfamiliar voice.

“Who are you?” asked Alec. He looked curiously at the beautiful blonde.

“Camille Belcourt. An…old friend of Magnus’,” she replied.

Alec narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly who she was. Both of his parents and Magnus had told him about her. He wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for her and he had never wished harder for his bow and arrows. 

“What do you want vampire?”

“You’re just like your parents. Proud, arrogant, and condescending.”

“I’m only condescending to people that deserve it bloodsucker.”

“And here I was trying to be nice and give you a heads up.”

“A heads up about what?”

“About your…husband. Don’t tell me you’re actually buying the nice guy act.”

“You mean Magnus? What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know how much you know about him or what he’s told you, but keep one thing in mind. He’s half demon. Eventually, that side of him is going to rear it’s ugly head. I just thought you should be warned.”

“I’m sure you’re telling me all of this out of the kindness of your heart. Why should I believe you?”

“You can choose not to believe me; that’s your prerogative.”

“You can’t scare me Vampire. First of all, I don’t believe you. Second of all, Magnus won’t break the Accords.”

“He’d have to kill you to break the Accords and I doubt he’d do it. He does, however, like to get really rough in bed. And there’s nothing in the Accords about fucking his husband too hard being illegal.”

Alec paled considerably but kept his composure. He wouldn’t let Camille win. He couldn’t give her that satisfaction. He was already married to Magnus and there was no going back at this point. He heard his name being called and when he looked up, Camille had disappeared and Magnus was walking towards him.

“There you are. We’re leaving soon and your parents want to speak with us before we leave,” said Magnus, putting an arm around Alec’s shoulders and leading him back inside.

***

The newlywed couple stepped out of the portal and into Magnus’ apartment. Alec took a second to look around the eccentric and slightly messy apartment. “Maryse sent over your bags this morning. Come on, my bedroom’s this way,” said Magnus, leading the way to his room. A small cat jumped off of the bed and sprinted out of the room when Magnus opened the door, startling Alec. “That’s Chairman Meow. I hope you’re not allergic to cats,” said Magnus.

“No, I’m not. We have a cat, Church, back at the institute,” replied Alec, while giving the bed nervous glances. This was it. Magnus had been kind to him so far, but he couldn’t stop thinking of what the Vampire baroness had said earlier that day and started to tremble. Would Magnus really —

“Hey, look at me. I promised you yesterday that I wouldn’t hurt you. And I don’t ever intend on breaking that promise,” said Magnus. 

“I know, but I’ve never - ”

“I know and I’m not going to lie to you. It’s probably going to hurt like hell, no matter what I do. But I’ll try to be gentle, okay?”

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec while guiding him towards the bed. They landed on the bed with Magnus on top, still kissing Alec. Magnus paused and looked down at Alec’s wide, blue eyes. He could see that Alec was conflicted between trusting him and being terrified. At that moment, Magnus knew that he couldn’t do it. He got off the bed.

“What are you —“

“We’re not doing this,” said Magnus firmly. “Not like this.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Alexander, you’re shaking in fear.”

“But the Clave—“

“I don’t care about the Clave, Alexander. The Clave can strong-arm me into this marriage but I won’t let them turn me into a rapist.” He had spent years hating himself for being the product of what his father had done to his mother. He wouldn’t let the Clave turn him into his father now. “You’re not ready for this. This isn’t consent.”

“Magnus, what if the Clave finds out that we didn’t —“

“The Clave isn’t going to find out. As long as we are married, we won’t break the Accords. They won’t find out, I promise. Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to get to know each other and take our time. We literally have forever after all,” said Magnus, smiling at husband. Alec nodded his head slowly. With that, Magnus started walking towards the bathroom. He was going to have to get rid of his problem quietly.

“Magnus? Thank you.”

“Please don't thank me for not being a monster. Now go get changed, I’m sure you’re tired and need sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow morning.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning, Alexander,” said Magnus.

“Morning. You know you can call me Alec right? I prefer it actually,” replied Alec.

“But I like calling you Alexander,” said Magnus. “Breakfast?” Magnus had snapped in an impressive spread. Pancakes, eggs, bagels, bacon, oatmeal, toast, and fruit.

“Wow. Did you make all this?” asked Alec. 

“No, it’s from the diner down the street,” replied Magnus, purposely leaving out the fact that he had gotten the food with his magic. He didn’t think that Alec would appreciate him “stealing”. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I got a bit of everything. We can have that talk while we eat”.

“Sure, if you want,” replied Alec. He had been hoping that Magnus would forget about the promise to talk in the morning. Everything was awkward enough as it was without having a conversation about why they didn’t have sex on their wedding night. He didn’t want to talk and he didn’t know what to say.

“I know you’d probably prefer to not have this conversation, but it’s necessary,” said Magnus, knowing that the Shadowhunter wanted to avoid this conversation. “The truth of the matter is, we don’t know anything about each other and it really doesn’t help that your parents didn’t tell you about this until 2 days ago. And knowing your parents, they probably haven’t had anything nice to say about me or my kind. Judging by how badly you were shaking last night, I’m sure they told you all about how evil Downworlders are. I just want you to know that we aren’t. I’m not.”

“My parents didn’t say anything and I don’t think Downworlders are evil,” said Alec. 

“Then why were you shaking so bad? I mean, you were scared at Pandemonium, but last night… Alec, you looked like you thought I was going to torture you. What were you so terrified of?” asked Magnus skeptically. He knows that his husband is a virgin but Magnus couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to the fear.

“Nothing. I mean, it was just something Camille said to me at the wedding,” replied Alec. He regretted it instantly when he saw the look of anger on Magnus’ face.

“Wait, you spoke with Camille?” asked Magnus. He hadn’t seen her and thought that she had sent Raphael as a representative. He should've known that Camille would pull something like this.

“Yeah, when I was on the terrace. She disappeared when you walked over.”

“Of course she did. That bitch!” exclaimed Magnus. “Look, Camille and I have history. Like, over a century’s worth of history. We had a complicated on-and-off relationship that ended badly. She’s just jealous. She was furious when your parents chose me.”

“But she was the one who came up with this.”

“Yes, but she thought your parents would choose a Shadowhunter-turned-werewolf that was in the Circle with them.”

“Oh.”

“Considering how terrified you looked last night, I can hazard a guess as to what she said to you. Whatever she said to you was a lie. I may be part demon, but contrary to popular belief, I’m not a monster.” 

“I didn’t think that you were —. I was just scared, that’s all,” said Alec. He hadn’t meant to insult Magnus. Magnus had been really kind to him.

“You don’t have to be scared of me. I intend to keep the promise I made to you at Pandemonium. And I’ll make you a second promise. I won’t touch you unless you ask me to. And in the mean time, we get to know each other. Deal?” asked Magnus.

“Deal.”

“Come on, we should get going. I promised to bring you back to the Institute to talk to your parents after breakfast. I don’t want your parents to send a search party or something.”

“Speaking of my parents. What if they ask about last night?”

“I know your parents. They’re not going to be wanting details about how a Warlock popped their son’s cherry. Trust me.” 

“True, but what about Izzy and Jace? They’re not going to let me brush them off. Can I tell them the truth?”

“Technically, the Accords doesn’t say anything about having to have sex so the Clave can’t really do anything even if they do find out. But to be on the safe side, it’ll be better if the Clave doesn’t find out. That being said, it should be find if you just tell your sister and parabatai.”

***

“Alec!” screamed Max, running for his brother. “I missed you!”

“Max, I’ve barely been gone for a day,” said Alec, smiling as he gave his little brother a hug. “Where are mom and dad?”

“They’re not back from Idris yet; they had a meeting with the Clave. They sent a fire message to say that they’ll be back soon,” replied Max.

“Why don’t you go talk to your siblings while I wait for your parents?” asked Magnus.

“Ok. Max, can you take Magnus to dad’s study?” asked Alec.

***

“Hey,” said Alec as walked into Jace’s room. Jace and Izzy were deep in discussion and hadn’t noticed the door opening. “Have you guys forgotten about me already?”

“Alec!” exclaimed Izzy and Jace, running to hug their brother. 

“I may be immortal now, but breathing is still a necessity,” said Alec after a minute and no signs of his siblings letting him go.

“Sorry. I know it’s only been a day, but we were worried about you,” said Jace.

“I’m fine!” exclaimed Alec.

“Are you sure? Because if that Warlock hurt you at all, I will flay him with my whip,” said Izzy.

“Can you two stop threatening him? He’s been nothing but nice to me. And plus, we didn’t do anything last night,” said Alec.

“Really?” asked Jace.

“Yeah, he said that I wasn’t ready and that he wasn’t going to rape me,” replied Alec. “He wants to get to know each other first.”

“He just earned himself a lot of points in my books.” Said Izzy. “But what about the Clave? What if they find out?”

“Magnus said that the Clave can’t really do anything even if they do find out. But it’s better if less people know about this. So please don’t tell mom and dad,” pleaded Alec. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone. I’m just glad he’s treating you okay, but I think I’m going to go talk to him anyway. Just to be sure,” said Jace, slipping quickly out of the room.

“Damn it, Jace!” yelled Alec. He tried to follow his parabatai, but his sister blocked his path.

“Alec, you’re always trying to protect me and Jace. This time, let us protect you,” said Izzy.

“Izzy, I don’t need protecting! Magnus didn’t hurt me,” said Alec.

“I know and Jace knows too. But this is something he needs to do,” said Izzy. “Wouldn’t you be upset if I deprived you and Jace the chance to threaten my boyfriend?”

“Fine, but Jace better not do anything stupid," replied Alec. "And what boyfriend are you talking about? Is there something you need to tell me?"

*** 

Jace threw the double doors to the study open for dramatic effect and stalked up to where Magnus was sitting. Magnus stood up and met Jace’s eyes. He had been expecting to speak with his husband’s parabatai. Jace’s protectiveness of Alec reminded him of Will. If Jem had been in Alec’s place, Magnus was pretty positive that Will would’ve run him through with a seraph blade by now.

“Let me guess, you’re here to tell me how painful my death is going to be if I hurt Alexander. If that’s the case, then let me save you some time. Maryse already threatened me yesterday. And plus, you can’t kill me without killing your brother,” said Magnus with a smirk. He knew he shouldn’t bait Alec’s brother, but he couldn’t help it. Shadowhunters were so much fun to mess with.

“So that’s what you’re counting on? A life-force rune?” asked Jace, narrowing his eyes.

“Look Wayland, you couldn’t hurt me even if you tried. And since I have no intention of hurting Alexander, this entire conversation is moot,” said Magnus.

“I’m going to hold you to that promise Bane,” said Jace.

“What’s going on?” asked Robert as he and Maryse walked into the study.

“Nothing, I was just telling Magnus how happy I am that he’s my brother-in-law now,” said Jace.

Maryse resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That was the worst lie she had ever heard from Jace. But she decided against calling him out on it. She knew that Jace was likely threatening Magnus and since she had done so herself the previous day, she didn’t have room to talk.

“Izzy wants to go grab lunch. We’ll be back in a few hours,” said Jace.

“Could you tell Alexander that I have an errand to run and that I’ll meet him back at my apartment later?” asked Magnus. He needed to speak to Camille without Alec finding out.

***

Magnus looked up at the Hotel Dumort. He hadn’t been here since the 70s, when he helped Camille and her clan with their cocaine addiction.

“Magnus, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on your honeymoon or something?” asked Raphael, who had appeared behind Magnus while he was studying the building.

“Raphael, I need to talk to Camille,” said Magnus.

Raphael’s eyes widened. “I didn’t take you to be the kind of man who would seek out an ex-girlfriend a day after the wedding. Ragnor’s going to be disappointed in you. He thought for sure that you and Camille were done this time.”

“We are. That’s why I’m here. I need it to get through her undead brain,” said Magnus.

“Your funeral. Follow me,” said Raphael.

“Magnus, what a surprise! I thought it would take at least a week for you to tire of that little shadowhunter,” exclaimed Camille.

With a flick of his wrist, he had Camille pinned against a wall. “What the hell did you say to him Camille?”

Camille gasped, caught off guard. “Magnus, let me down! Raphael, go get help!”

“This looks personal. You and Magnus should figure it out yourselves. I’ll talk to you later Magnus,” said Raphael before leaving without another glance at Camille. Magnus smirked. Raphael was always looking for ways to get rid of Camille. He was pretty sure that Raphael wouldn’t even blink if he killed Camille.

“He’s not going to help you. He’s probably going to send me a fruit basket later. Now tell me, what did you say to my husband?”

“Are you really threatening me for a Shadowhunter, Magnus? After everything we’ve been through?”

“That’s the point Camille. After everything, I thought that you would at least extend me the courtesy of not threatening my husband on our wedding day.”

“I didn’t threaten your precious Shadowhunter.”

“I don’t believe you. You’re a vindictive, jealous, bitch. You said something to him. I know it.”

“I told you, I didn’t threaten him. I just told him about how you tend to get really rough. It’s not like it was a lie. Look at you, you have me pinned against a wall with your magic.”

“That’s not what this is and you know it,”said Magnus, resisting the urge to throttle Camille, or better yet, staking her. “Just stay away from him, Camille. This is your only and last warning.” With that, Magnus released Camille and walked out. 

“So that’s why you came here less than a day after your wedding,” said Raphael, who had been eavesdropping and waiting by the door.

“It’s none of your business. And it’s not Ragnor’s business either, so I’ll thank you not to tell him about this little visit,” said Magnus.

“I can’t make any promises. You come up a lot during our monthly calls. Anyways, that’s besides the point. You just pissed off Camille and she’s not going to let it go. She was angry enough about your “marriage” without you threatening her. You need to watch your back. And I mean that in the friendliest way possible,” said Raphael.

***

Magnus returned to his apartment to find Alec watching television with Chairman Meow on his lap.

“He didn’t scratch you did he? He tends to spook easily,” said Magnus.

“No, he seems to like me. Which is a surprise, because our cat at the Institute, Church, hates me,” replied Alec. “Come to think of it, I can’t think of anyone that Church does like.” Magnus smiled, knowing that Jem was the one person that Church liked.

After dinner, Magnus spent time researching a spell for a client while Alec took a shower and got ready for bed. When he finished his work, he realized that Alec was still in the bathroom and went to investigate. He heard Alec pacing in the bathroom and realized that his husband was hiding from him. He briefly wondered if he should be insulted that Alec was nervous that he would try something after he explicitly said he wouldn’t. But he knew Alec’s fears weren’t unwarranted. Not only was he a 18-year-old virgin, he had also been subjected to Camille’s horror stories. He had no way of knowing what Magnus would or wouldn’t actually do.

“Alexander? If you’re done in there, could you come out? It seems that we need to talk. Again,” said Magnus.

“Yes?”asked Alec, walking out of the bathroom.

“Look Alexander, I’ve told you multiple times before and I’ll repeat it until it sinks into that pretty head of yours. I’m not going to hurt you. And that means I’m not going to force myself on you either. I would never do that to you or anyone else for that matter. We’re married and there’s no getting around that, but there’s no need for you to hide in the bathroom wondering if I’m going to molest you in your sleep. Because I won’t. That’s not to say I’m not attracted to you, because trust me blue-eyes, I am. But I won’t act on it unless you ask me to,” said Magnus.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that you would do anything. I was just nervous,” said Alec.

“That’ s okay. I get it. We do seem to have done things a bit out of order. How about I take you on a date tomorrow so we can get started on getting to know each other?” asked Magnus. 

“Okay,” replied Alec.

“Well then, let’s go to sleep. I don’t know about you but I need my beauty rest,” said Magnus, winking at Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a 15 page brief due in a week that's worth 60% of my grade, so I'm not sure when I'll get to update again. I'll try my hardest though!
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments, love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. Thanks for bearing with me. I know this is kind of short but I really wanted to get this to you guys. I turned in my brief yesterday and finally had time to work on this. I hope you guys like it!

“Does this mean that you’re going to be here everyday?” asked Jace, sitting down on the floor of the training room with his parabatai. 

“For the most part. Magnus spends his days doing spells and summoning demons for clients, so it’s not like I can be there. I’d either scare off the clients or kill the demons he summons,” replied Alec. “And it’s not like I’m going to sit at home waiting for him to finish with his work.”

“See? I told you Alec wasn’t abandoning us for his hot Warlock husband,” said Izzy, who had just walked in. Jace had been complaining the previous night about losing his parabatai to a Warlock and had refused to leave her alone until she threatened him with her whip. 

Alec turned to look at his parabatai incredulously and said, “You thought I had abandoned you? Thanks for the vote in confidence. Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being your parabatai or a Shadowhunter for that matter. I’ll still train and go on missions with you.”

“Don’t mind him, he’s just being stupid. Now, tell me about this date tonight,” said Izzy.

“There’s nothing to tell. Magnus didn’t tell me anything. He just said that he was going to come pick me up at 7,” said Alec.

“Oh you have to let me dress you!” exclaimed Izzy. Alec would never understand Izzy’s obsession with clothes. He was perfectly fine with his sweaters.

“Izzy, calm down. Alec doesn’t even know where they’re going. How would you know how to dress Alec?” asked Jace, attempting to save his parabatai from their sister’s wrath.

“Let me worry about that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have shopping to do,” said Izzy, leaving before her brother could stop her.

***

“Magnus? This is Izzy Lightwood, your sister-in-law?” greeted Izzy, when Magnus answered his cellphone.

“Ah. What can I do for you Isabelle?” asked Magnus.

“Well, you can tell me where you’re planning on taking my brother tonight.”

“Did Alexander ask you to call me? He doesn’t seem like the type to care.”

“He doesn’t. I’m asking because I want to help him get dressed and I can’t do that if I don’t know where you’re taking him.”

“Isabelle, you understand that I’m trying to surprise him right?”

“I’m not going to tell him, I just need to know what to buy. Or do you want him to show up to your first date in one of those ugly sweaters of his?”

“I’m taking him to an Ethiopian and Italian fusion restaurant on East 13th and 3rd,” replied Magnus. He winced at the thought of his husband’s wardrobe. He was going to have to find a way to replace it. Maybe he could say a spell went wrong?

“You’re taking him to a restaurant run by Downworlders? Meliorn told me -”

“Meliorn? The Seelie Queen’s personal knight? Does Alexander know that you’re dating a faerie? Or better yet, do Robert and Maryse know?”

“It’s not their business. And it’s not your business either.”

“Don’t worry my dear sister-in-law, I won’t tell them. Although if you ever decide to tell them, please remember to give me a heads up. I want to be there when your parents, for lack of better words, freak the fuck out. First Alexander, now you. I guess they’re going to have to put all their hopes and dreams into poor little Max.”

“Magnus!” exclaimed Izzy.

“What?! You know it’s true. Anyways, back to your original question, yes, I’m taking him there. I want to take him somewhere unique. And plus, I love Ethiopian food and Luigi makes the best kitfo in town,” replied Magnus. “Wait, do you know if Alexander’s ever had Ethiopian food?” 

“Yes, he likes Ethiopian food and I think it’s cute that you’re actually putting thought into this, but the food’s not the problem Magnus,” replied Izzy. “It’s all the Downworlders that will be there. You’re asking for trouble. Accords or not, they’re not going to like seeing a Shadowhunter in their restaurant.”

“Don’t worry Isabelle. They wouldn’t try anything with me there. We’re trying to get to know each other and I wanted to take him to a restaurant I frequent,” replied Magnus. 

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” said Izzy. 

“I won’t. Now go shop. I have to finish this spell if I want to be on time tonight.”

***

“Did you actually go shopping?” asked Alec. “If you did, then you wasted your money. You probably could’ve borrowed something like this from Jace. Or you could’ve let me dress myself. I have plenty of clothes” Alec was standing in front of his mirror inspecting the outfit Izzy had forced him into. A blue fitted t-shirt, dark jeans, and a black leather jacket. It was tame considering it was a purchase made by Izzy after consulting with Magnus, but he still preferred his usual clothes.

“You can’t borrow from him forever. And your old, ugly sweaters don’t count. Speaking of, I got you a ton of new clothes and I’ve already taken the liberty of dropping it off at Magnus’ apartment.”

“Izzy!”

“You’ll appreciate it eventually. Now hurry up and go downstairs before your husband thinks you stood him up. He’s been waiting downstairs for a long time.”

***

Blue was officially Magnus’ new favorite color. The blue shirt Alec was wearing made his eyes look even bluer than usual and Magnus couldn’t stop staring at his husband. The staring of course causes the already nervous Alec to fidget even more.

“Uh…so, how are we getting there?” asked Alec. He hoped he sounded less awkward than he felt. He had yet to have a conversation with Magnus without stuttering and feeling like an idiot. Magnus was always so confident and just so…Magnus. Seriously, who else could pull off a red leather duster?

“I thought about taking the subway but I figured you wouldn’t want to interact with so many mundanes. So, we’ll just portal there,” replied Magnus. Moving his hands through the air, he opened a portal, grabbed Alec’s hand, and stepped in.”

Alec looked around when he stepped through the other side of the portal. East Village. He didn’t frequent this side of town, so he still couldn’t figure out where Magnus was taking him.

“Come on, it’s over here,” said Magnus, leading Alec into a restaurant. “I hope you like Ethiopian and Italian food.”

“I do,” replied Alec. 

The entire restaurant fell into silence when Magnus and Alec stepped in. Everyone was staring at the newly-weds. Even if Alec’s runes were concealed under his clothes, everyone knew that Magnus had just married a Nephilim.

“Magnus!” exclaimed Luigi, the owner, as he hurried over. “Why the hell did you bring your Nephilim husband here? Are you trying to put me out of business? So much for being friends.”

“Relax. We’re just here for dinner,” replied Magnus. In hind sight, maybe Isabelle was right. “We’re not here for trouble.”

“Yeah, I’m…off-duty,” said Alec.

“Fine. But he better not try anything on any of my other customers,” said Luigi. He led them to a secluded corner of the restaurant and left after a final warning. 

By the time Magnus finished convincing their werewolf waiter to take their order, his head was starting to hurt. He was beginning to realize that the alliance between Downworlders and Shadowhunters was a lot flimsier than he had imagined. Maybe the Clave was putting too much faith in their marriage. How was their marriage going to keep the peace between the two sides if Downworlders couldn’t even handle being in a restaurant with one Shadowhunter. Magnus was brought out of his thoughts when Erik, the waiter, all but dropped the penne on the table with a loud thump. 

Hungry from training all day, Alec grabbed a piece of injera and began eating. “This is the best Ethiopian food I’ve ever had. Do you come here a lot?”

“I’m glad you like it. I’m here pretty often. I thought taking you here could help us get to know each other. I didn’t think the others would react so badly. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry. It would probably be worse if we went to a restaurant in Alicante.”

Just as Magnus was about to reply, the door opened and a man walked in with a group of faeries. Magnus had to stop himself from groaning. Of course he would run into Richard while on his first date with his husband.

“Heads up, the guy who just walked in? I rejected him last year and now he hates my guts.”

Richard narrowed his eyes when he spotted Magnus and Alec and marched towards them. “So you actually went through with it. You married a Nephilim.”

“Better than a faerie groupie,” replied Magnus.

Turning to look at Alec, Richard said, “Do yourself a favor and don’t fall for him. He’ll break your heart.”

Magnus’ eyes flashed yellow. “We had one conversation at a party over a year ago. Get over it. And leave.” With one last glare, Richard turned around and left.

“Wow, talk about being bitter,” said Alec.

“Alexander, I am very sorry about that. Richard and I never —“ Magnus started. For some reason, he felt the need to explain himself.

“It’s fine. Seriously. You don’t have to explain yourself. Even if he was your ex, it was before I even knew we were engaged. Although, I am starting to see a pattern. Are you into crazy?” asked Alec, thinking about Camille. 

“Thanks,” said Magnus sarcastically. “It’s just a few bad judgment calls. Now, I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night. Let’s go home.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. You guys are amazing!

As soon as Alec had left the apartment that afternoon, Magnus had called his friends. It had been a week since his disastrous first date with his husband and he was in desperate need of advice from his friends. He had been waiting for Alec to go on a mission at night so he that he could invite his friends over. Technically, he could’ve just met with Ragnor and Catarina but he figured that hearing Raphael’s opinion wouldn’t hurt. After telling his friends about the date, however, he was starting to regret that decision. 

“If you don’t stop laughing, I’m going to stake you,” said Magnus, glaring at Raphael.

“Well, you can’t really blame Raphael. You kind of brought it on yourself. Why on earth did you take Alec to Luigi’s? You should’ve known how the rest of our kind would react to your Shadowhunter husband!” exclaimed Ragnor.

“Honestly, I just wanted to take him to one of my favorite restaurants. It’s been so many years since the Uprising; I didn’t think everyone would react so badly. And I sure as hell didn’t think I’d run into Richard,” said Magnus, downing his fourth cocktail. 

“You probably should’ve waited to take him to a Downworlder establishment. It’s going to take our kind a lot longer than 14 years to forget all the deaths and mayhem Valentine caused,” said Catarina.

“Considering Alexander and I are “saving the alliance between Downworlders and Shadowhunters” with out marriage, you’d think that we get a slightly better reception,” said Magnus. He snapped another cocktail into his hand and made to drink it before Catarina stopped him. 

“Maybe getting drunk isn’t the best idea right now Magnus,” reasoned Catarina.

Magnus ignored her and downed the drink in one gulp. “Let me be. I’ve been needing this all week.”

“Is it really that bad? You had to have made some progress in the last week. Don’t tell me that the High Warlock of Brooklyn can’t seduce his own husband,” said Raphael, smirking.

“I’m not trying to seduce him! I’m trying to have an actual relationship with him. Why do you think I took him out on a date? And for the record, we’ve made progress. Just not as much as I would’ve liked,” said Magnus. “Alexander has stopped shaking in fear every time I step into our bedroom at night. Unfortunately, that’s all the progress we’ve made.”

Raphael sobered up and gave Magnus an apologetic look. “I’m sorry Magnus. If I had known Camille would pull something like that, I would’ve at least given you a warning. She’s become obsessed with you. I mean, it was bad when she returned from the signing of the last Accords, but I think she had convinced herself that you wouldn’t follow through with the wedding. Now that you actually have, she’s trying to tear you and the little Nephilim apart.”

“It’s fine Raphael. You couldn’t have known. Camille is just possessive and she doesn’t like seeing me move on. This is actually one of the other reasons I called you. I need you to keep an eye on her. I have a bad feeling she’s going to try something and I don’t think it’s going to be just horror stories this time. I know she’s your clan leader but she’s becoming unhinged,” said Magnus.

“I’ll try but she’s been keeping me out of the loop since your last visit to Hotel DuMort. I don’t think she appreciated me walking away like that,” said Raphael. “Knowing Camille though, she’ll hire somebody to do her dirty work.”

“Thank you, Raphael,” said Magnus. “I appreciate it. Now, can one of you give me advice on my relationship problems?”

“Have you tried talking to him since the date?” asked Ragnor. 

“Of course I have! What do you think I am, an idiot? But we’ve fallen into a routine. We have breakfast, he leaves for the Institute, I deal with my clients, he comes home for dinner, and we go to sleep. I suggested another date, but Alexander keeps making excuses. I think I might’ve scared him off,” said Magnus. He made everyone another round and finished his drink before the other could even reach for their glasses. “Or maybe it was Richard who scared him off. Either way, he’s avoiding me.”

“What do you expect? That date would’ve been traumatizing for anyone. Give him some time to process everything. He’s 18, has never dated anyone, and has known you for less than 2 weeks,” replied Ragnor. “He’ll come around.”

“Ragnor’s right. There’s nothing wrong with your routine. I actually would be surprised if you had made anymore progress. Just be patient. And stop drinking so much! What is that? Your 10th glass? It’s not going to do you any good to be drunk when he come comes back,” said Catarina.

***

“What’s wrong big brother? You’ve been acting strange since your date with Magnus and you still haven’t told us how it went,” said Izzy. “Do I need to send Jace after him?”

“No! Would you guys stop threatening him? He didn’t do anything,” replied Alec. He was getting tired of everyone jumping to conclusions and assuming that Magnus was the bad guy.

“Whatever happened is obviously bothering you. You were distracted out there tonight Alec. I don’t want you to get hurt. So just tell us, so I can go kick Magnus’ ass, and fix this,” said Jace.

“What part of stop threatening him do you not get? There’s nothing to fix,” said Alec. “But fine, I’ll tell you. We went to an Ethiopian restaurant that Magnus likes. It’s run by a Downworlder and let’s just say he and his customers weren’t very happy to see me there.”

“I told him that would happen!” exclaimed Izzy. “Anything else?”

“His kind-of ex showed up halfway through dinner,” replied Alec.

“Kind-of ex?” asked Jace.

“Apparently this guy hit on Magnus at a party last year and Magnus rejected him,” said Alec.

“Wow, you two have horrible luck,” said Izzy. “Is that what’s been bothering you? Alec, Magnus is over 800 years old. He’s bound to have a past. Don’t hold it against him.”

“I know and like I told him, I’m not going to hold that against him. It just got me thinking. He’s got a ton of experience and last week was literally the first date I’ve ever had. I don’t know what to do and I don’t want to screw up somehow,” said Alec.

“Oh, Alec! Don’t think like that. I can tell that Magnus is putting a lot of effort into having a real relationship with you. He’s not going to care how much “experience” you have,” said Izzy. 

“You’re probably just overanalyzing like you always do. Now, go home and talk to your husband,” said Jace. 

“I never thought I would say this, but take Jace’s advice,” said Izzy. 

***

The lights were off when Alec returned to Magnus’ apartment so he quietly made his way to the bedroom, not wanting to wake Magnus. When he got to the bedroom however, Magnus was no where to be found. Confused, Alec tried calling Magnus’ cellphone, only to hear it go off in the living room. Following the sounds of the ringtone, Alec found Magnus passed out on his couch.

“Magnus?” asked Alec as he gently shook Magnus’ shoulder. “Are you okay? Why are you sleeping on the couch. You weren’t waiting up for me were you?”

“Alexander? You’re back.” slurred Magnus, trying and failing to get up from the couch. 

Alec frowned and looked around the living room, finally noticing the empty bottles and martini glasses. “Are you drunk?”

“Yup! Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina came over,” said Magnus loudly. “We had cocktails.”

“Err…why?” asked Alec, obviously confused. “Did something happen?”

Making a shh sign, Magnus replied in a loud whisper, “You’ve been avoiding me and making up excuses whenever I try to get you to go on another date with me. So I asked them for advice. Don’t tell them I told you though, Ragnor said I’m supposed to be giving you time.”

Alec’s eyes grew wide. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, had gotten drunk because of him? “Magnus, I wasn’t avoiding you.”

“Yes you were!” exclaimed Magnus, pouting. Apparently Magnus reverted to the mindset of a five-year-old when he was drunk.

“I really wasn’t. I just didn’t know what to do,” replied Alec. “You’ve got centuries of experience and I just had my first date a week ago. With you. I didn’t want to go on another date and do something wrong or mess up.”

“Alexander,” said Magnus, getting up. “I don’t care about any of that. All my so-called experience is in the past. You’re my future. You’re not going to do anything wrong or mess up. I know your experience is limited, that’s why I suggested a first date. And I know that date was awkward, but most first dates generally are. The point is to get to know each other. It’ll get less awkward, if you let me take you out again.” 

“Wait. You were only pretending to be drunk?” asked Alec, noticing that Magnus had stopped slurring his words and was standing up straight.

“Err…yeah. Sorry about that. I really did have drinks with my friends and ask them for advice. I just opted not to take any of it. You were avoiding me and I figured if you didn’t want to tell me what was wrong when I was sober, you’d do it when you thought I was drunk. And it worked!” said Magnus, smiling brightly. “I promise not to do anything like that again. Now, about that second date…”

“Are you serious? You did all of that to get me to agree on another date?” asked Alec incredulously.

“Well, technically I did all of that to find out why you were avoiding me,” said Magnus, stepping closer to Alec.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously. Magnus was now so close that Alec could feel his breath on him. Alec looked up at Magnus, and after only a moment’s hesitation, leaned in and crashed their lips together. The warmth of Magnus’ mouth sent a current running through Alec’s body. The kiss that had started off soft and gentle was getting increasingly intense as Alec’s confidence grew. Alec threw his arms around Magnus’ neck as he lost himself in the kiss and the two fell onto the sofa, lips still intertwined. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Magnus pressed his hand against Alec’s cheek and murmured, “We need to stop for a second.” Alec moved to get off of Magnus, but Magnus held on tightly to Alec’s waist. “Did I do something wrong?” asked Alec, confusion clear in his eyes. 

“No, of course not. I just want us to slow down so we don’t do anything you’re not ready for,” replied Magnus, shifting Alec off of him so that they were sitting instead of laying on the sofa. “So can I take the kiss as a yes to that date?”

Laughing, Alec replied, “Sure. Although, with my luck, we’ll probably run into another crazy ex of yours.”

“Don’t jinx it Alexander,” said Magnus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My professor cancelled class tonight so I had a lot of free time to write. =)

“I can’t believe you took me to see a movie,” said Alec, as they walked out of the theater.

“Did you not like the movie?” asked Magnus. “I thought you would enjoy it.”

“I did enjoy it,” replied Alec. “It was refreshing. I just didn’t think the High Warlock of Brooklyn would take me to see a movie. Such a mundane thing to do.”

“Well I figured since we can’t go anywhere with Shadowhunters or Downworlders, mundanes were our only choice,” said Magnus.

“Good point,” said Alec. “Where are we going for dinner?”

“A little french cafe down the street,” replied Magnus. They walked to Buvette in a companionable silence. Having made reservations in advance, they were seated immediately. 

While Alec was looking at the menu, Magnus remember that he hadn’t turned his phone back on after leaving the movies. He frowned when he saw that Raphael had left him multiple voicemails.

“What’s wrong?” asked Alec, noticing the worried look on Magnus’ face.

“I’m not sure. Raphael left me several voicemails and a text telling me to call him immediately. Why don’t you order for us while I go return his call?” said Magnus before going back outside.

“Magnus!” exclaimed Raphael, answering on the first ring.

“Raphael? Is something wrong? Why did —“ Magnus began to ask before he was cut off by Raphael.

“Damn it Magnus, why didn’t you pick up the phone? Where are you right now?” asked Raphael urgently.

“At dinner with Alec. Why?” asked Magnus. He turned around and caught Alec’s eye through the window. Alec made a motion towards the bathroom and Magnus nodded.

“It’s Camille. I overheard her talking to some vampires from the New Jersey clan. Magnus, she’s hired them to kidnap your Shadowhunter,” said Raphael.

“What?,” hissed Magnus. “What else did you hear? When are they going to do it? I knew I should’ve staked her when I had the chance” Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he was this angry. If the mundanes passing by had been paying attention, they would’ve noticed that Magnus’ eyes were yellow-green. 

“I’m not sure. All I know is that there’s a lot of them. I think the plan is to outnumber your Shadowhunter when he’s least expecting it. I’ve got Lily keeping an eye on Camille. I’ll try to stop her. Just don’t let the little Nephilim out of your sight for now,” said Raphael.

“I won’t, thanks for the —” replied Magnus, before realizing that Alec hadn’t returned from the bathroom.

“Magnus? What is it?” asked Raphael.

Ignoring Raphael, Magnus ran into the restaurant and headed straight to the bathroom. Magnus checked every stall but Alec was nowhere to be found. On his way out of the bathroom, he noticed that the backdoor of the restaurant was open. Running into the back alley, he saw a glimpse of several vampires carrying a struggling Alec before disappearing into the night.

“Fuck! They have him Raphael,” said Magnus, voice trembling.

“Dios! I’ll gather those that are loyal to me. You need to let his family know. Get as many Shadowhunters and Warlocks as you can, and meet me outside Hotel DuMort. We’ll get him back,” said Raphael.

“What if —“ Magnus couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“That’s not Camille’s style. If she wanted to kill him, she would’ve done so when they were alone on that balcony. Focus on the positive and you’ll get him back,” After hanging up with Raphael, Magnus closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts. Deciding against delivering the bad news via cellphone, Magnus created a portal to go to the Institute. 

***

“What do you mean vampires took Alec?” asked Maryse. “You were supposed to protect him!”

“Mom, let Magnus finish explaining. Now is not the time to play the blame game,” said Izzy.

“I was making a phone call outside the cafe and Alec was going to the bathroom. I was outside for less than a minute. I ran back inside as soon as Raphael told me what Camille had planned, but it was too late,” said Magnus. “Look, can we talk about this after we’ve saved Alec? We need to go to the Hotel DuMort to meet with Raphael. I’ve already sent fire messages to all the Warlocks in the area.”

Magnus quickly created a portal and ushered his husband’s family through. Hodge would keep an eye on Max. When they arrived outside the Hotel DuMort, Raphael and several dozen vampires were waiting, along with a group of Warlocks, including Ragnor and Catarina.

“Raphael! Have you figured out where Camille is?” asked Magnus.

“Lily followed her to a warehouse on the other side of town,” replied Raphael. “She couldn’t get close enough to get an exact number but she said there was at least twenty.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” exclaimed Jace. He didn’t want to waste time talking. The only thing keeping Jace together was the fact that he could still feel his parabatai bond with Alec. Jace had to keep reminding himself that Alec was still alive and right now, that was all that mattered. 

“Just one second, Nephilim. I’m not leading my people on a suicide mission. We need a plan,” said Raphael, grabbing Jace by the shoulder to stop him.

Jace made to hit Raphael, but Izzy stopped him. “Jace! He’s right! We need to have a plan before we storm into that warehouse. If we go in without any details, we risk getting Alec killed,” said Izzy.

“How do we know he isn’t in on it?” asked Jace, pointing at Raphael. “He’s a vampire too.”

“Raphael is the one who warned me about Camille, Jace,” said Magnus, giving Jace an exasperated look. They didn’t have time for Jace’s paranoia. He knew what Camille was capable of and with every passing moment, Alec was in more danger.

“That phone call also happens to be the reason you left Alec alone in that restaurant Warlock,” said Jace.

“I really don’t care what you think Shadowhunter. Right now, I just want to save Alexander and Raphael is going to help me. Join us or don’t, your choice,” said Magnus. Jace remained silent and turned away. Deep down, he knew that Magnus was right. 

Turning back to the entire group, Magnus said, “Once we get to the warehouse, I’ll go in first to try to distract Camille. Everyone else spread out around the perimeter and find ways to get in. We’ll make her think I’m alone and the rest of you can surprise her.” With a plan in place, Ragnor opened up a portal and everyone rushed through.

***

Alec had been knocked unconscious once the vampires had carried him out of the alley. When he woke up, he found himself tied to a chair. Camille was standing in front of him, smirk plastered on her face.

“Hello little Nephilim. We meet again,” said Camille.

“What are you doing, let me go,” exclaimed Alec, struggling with the rope. If he could reach the pocketknife strapped to his ankle, he’d be able to break free of the rope. But it was hopeless, he couldn’t reach far enough or fast enough. 

“I really don’t see what Magnus sees in you. I mean, I guess you are his type, but a Lightwood?” asked Camille.

“Magnus is going to stake you when he finds out. Let me go and he might let this slide,” said Alec, sounding braver than he felt. 

Camille threw her head back and laughed loudly. “Magnus and I have over a century’s worth of history. He’s not going to kill me for you, silly Nephilim. He’s only interested in you because of that pesky marriage rune. Once it’s gone, it won’t take him long to forgive me.”

“Gone? What are you talking about?” asked Alec. His eyes widened impossibly when he saw the knife Camille was brandishing and realized that Camille intended to cut the rune from him. “The Clave won't let you get away with this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!


	10. Chapter 10

As Magnus approached the entrance to the warehouse, he heard Alec’s screams and burst through the door. Camille was cutting into Alec’s bare chest with a knife while several vampires held onto him. When the vampires saw Magnus, they blurred in front of him to block his path, teeth baring. 

“Let him through!” ordered Camille. The vampires moved and created a semi-circle behind Magnus, trapping him. Camille set the knife down and turned to face Magnus.

“What are you doing Camille? Let Alexander go,” demanded Magnus. Seeing blood trickle down Alec’s chest caused Magnus’ anger to grow. But he knew that he couldn’t do anything rash with Alec injured and two dozen vampires surrounding them. He would have to wait for the others.

“You belong with me Magnus, not some Shadowhunter brat. You’d see it my way too if it weren’t for that stupid marriage rune,” said Camille. “I know you’ll be upset with me for a little bit, but you’ll forget that he even existed in a few decades.”

“Our relationship ended decades before Alexander was even born,” said Magnus. While Camille was focused on him, Magnus moved his left hand slightly to loosen the ropes holding Alec. “Killing him won’t make a difference.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Magnus, I’m not going to kill him. The Clave tied your life force to his. I just need to remove the marriage rune so you won’t feel so attached,” said Camille.

“That’s not how the marriage rune works, Camille. It doesn’t create feelings,” said Magnus.

Just as Camille was about to reply, a loud crash interrupted her. She picked up the knife and turned around to grab Alec, but he had already escaped from the chair. Before the other vampires could do anything to help her, Magnus’ friends descended on them. 

“Raphael, you little traitor,” snarled Camille. “I always knew you would betray me.”

“You’re the one betraying the clan by breaking the Accords. Kidnapping and torturing a Shadowhunter? Not to mention all the humans I know you’ve been draining,”replied Raphael. While Camille and Raphael were circling each other, Magnus ran to Alec.

“Alexander, are you alright?” asked Magnus. He kissed Alec quickly before checking his injuries and panicking when he saw all the blood covering Alec’s marriage rune. He placed his hand gently on Alec’s wound and began healing the cut. He was relieved to see that the rune hadn’t been damaged.

“I’m fine. It looks worse than it actually is. You busted in before she could do too much damage,” said Alec. “Can you do me a favor and break that chair into pieces?”

“Why?” asked Magnus, slightly confused.

“So I can stake that bitch,” said Alec scathingly. Magnus did as Alec asked, knowing that Alec would just break the chair himself otherwise. Alec picked up a leg of the chair and told Magnus to go help the others before turning his attention to Camille. The vampire baroness in question was still trading insults with Raphael. The vampires that she had hired were getting destroyed by the dozens of vampires, shadowhunters, and warlocks that Magnus had gathered and it was obvious that she was trying to buy time to find a way out.

“You shouldn’t be playing with sharp objects little Nephilim,” said Camille tauntingly. “You might hurt yourself.”

“You should have left us alone Camille,” said Alec. He stood in front of her, holding the stake in his hand loosely. He knew his best chance was to wait for Camille to lose her patience and attack first.

“Magnus is mine,” snarled Camille.

“Are you forgetting the fact that you are the reason why Magnus and I are married?” asked Alec.

“Your parents were supposed to pick that werewolf,” replied Camille. “And Magnus wasn’t supposed to fall for you.” 

Camille lost what little composure she had left and launched herself at Alec. Ready for the attack, Alec flipped her onto her back easily and stabbed her in the stomach with the chair leg. “Sorry, bitch. He’s not yours anymore,” said Alec, pulling the stake out. “He’s my husband now.” With that, Alec jammed the chair leg into Camille’s heart and she dissipated into dust. Alec got up from the ground and noticed for the first time that everyone else had finished fighting and had been watching him. 

Magnus ran up to Alec after he staked Camille, checking him for injuries. Alec gave Magnus a nervous look. He did after all, just stake his husband’s ex-girlfriend in front of him.

“You’re not mad are you?” asked Alec. “I was afraid that she’d come back to haunt us if I didn’t stake her.”

“Alexander, I could care less about what happened to her,” said Magnus. “And plus, if you hadn’t staked her, I would’ve done it myself. Shouldn’t you be the one that’s mad at me? My ex-girlfriend kidnapped and tortured you.”

“Not to interrupt, but now that your little Shadowhunter is safe, I’m taking my people back to the Hotel DuMort. There’s a lot to be done now that Camille is dead,” said Raphael. He gave Magnus a slight smile before leading his clan out of the warehouse. 

“We should head home too,” said Catarina. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” The warlocks followed the vampires out, leaving Magnus with the Lightwoods.

“We were so worried about you big brother!” exclaimed Isabelle. She hugged her brother before releasing him and hitting him upside the head. “If you ever make me worried like that again, I’m going to kill you.”

“Izzy! I was ambushed by a bunch of vampires while exiting a bathroom. It’s not like I did it on purpose,” said Alec, embarrassed that he needed saving in the first place.

“Leave your brother alone Izzy. He’s had a rough night,” said Robert. “It’s getting late. We can talk about all this tomorrow morning.”

After promising to bring Alec by the next day, Magnus portaled his husband’s family home before portaling himself and his husband back to his apartment. He started walking into the bathroom to shower when Alec stopped him.

“You mentioned earlier that I should be mad at you. I just wanted to let you know that I’m not. It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known that she’d do something so insane,” said Alec.

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for a kiss. “I should’ve known. You jinxed it, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I thought it would. Finals are coming but I'll try my best to update regularly. Thanks for reading!

Alec had wanted to avoid talking to his parents after the chaos that was the previous night, but Magnus had insisted that ditching would only make things worse. So the two portaled to the Institute after breakfast and a lot of complaining. Alec just knew that Maryse would be a nightmare.

“The Clave is not happy about this Magnus. You were meant to protect Alec, not let him be kidnapped and tortured by your Vampire ex-girlfriend,” said Maryse. 

“I didn’t let anything happen Maryse,” said Magnus, narrowing his eyes at his mother-in-law. He wondered briefly if they would judge him for making himself a cocktail, before deciding against it. Maybe he should’ve listened to Alec and skipped the meeting. 

“Mom, it wasn’t Magnus’ fault! Camille hired rogue vampires to ambush me,” exclaimed Alec. “There was nothing Magnus could’ve done to stop her.”

“Alec, you don’t understand. Being kidnapped by Downworlders two weeks after your wedding is making the Clave question the alliance. They don’t know if they can trust Downworlders to keep their end of the deal,” said Robert. “The Clave is worried and we all know that that’s not a good thing.”

“Downworlders are also responsible for saving Alexander,” snarled Magnus. “Tell the Clave that they have nothing to worry about. Their precious alliance isn’t in jeopardy.”

“It’s not that easy. The Clave wants to send a representative to investigate whether Camille was the only one to break the Accords,” said Robert.

“Of course Camille was the only one,” said Alec exasperatedly. “What? Do they think Magnus conspired with his ex-girlfriend to kidnap me or something?”

“He’s a Warlock Alec. What do you expect?” asked Maryse. “For all we know, the Warlocks planned the entire thing with the Vampires to have you killed.”

“That’s enough!” said Magnus, emphasizing each syllable. “I’m tired of all of your accusations Maryse. Warlocks and Vampires did not conspire with Camille. In fact, I specifically had Raphael keep an eye on her and that’s the only reason we were able to find Alexander so quickly. If it weren’t for me, you’d still be looking for him.”

Robert cut off Maryse’s reply and said, “I will try to talk to the Clave. In the mean time, try to stay out of trouble.” Not bothering to reply, Magnus grabbed Alex’s arm and stormed out of Robert’s office.

“Don’t say you told me so,” said Magnus.

“Sorry, but I did tell you to avoided the Institute for a couple of days,” replied Alec.

“While I could’ve lived without listening to Maryse throw accusations at me, we needed to clear the air with the Clave. As it is, I’m going to go talk to my friends. Warn them about the possible investigation,” said Magnus.

“You don’t think the Clave will do anything do you?” asked Alec. “They can’t blame you for anything. You saved me.”

“No, I don’t think so. The Clave just likes to be a pain in my ass. We’ll lay low and avoid attention for awhile and everything should be fine. Now, go find your siblings and try not get kidnapped while I’m away,” said Magnus.

***  
Ragnor and Catarina were waiting at the Hotel DuMort when Magnus arrived. He had sent his friends a fire message asking them to meet there. After the previous day’s events and this morning’s conversation with his in-laws, there was a lot to be discussed. 

“What was so urgent that you couldn’t wait until sunset?” asked Raphael. “I was trying to sleep.”

“One would think that you’d be a little more appreciative. Considering the fact that you’re now the official clan leader because of Alexander,” said Magnus.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful. But I’d be more grateful after a decent amount of sleep,” said Raphael. “So, what is it?”

“The Clave wants to send a representative to investigate Downworlders and determine if Camille was the only one to break the Accords,” said Magnus. “The Clave think that Warlocks and Vampires planned the entire kidnapping. Apparently Maryse thinks I’m trying to have Alexander killed.”

“Dios! What is wrong with them?!” exclaimed Raphael. “Your in-laws were there at the warehouse last night. They saw us help save their son.”

“Raphael, calm down,” said Ragnor. “The Clave has been obsessive with following the Accords. Magnus and Alec’s marriage was supposed to help keep the peace between us and them and Alec getting kidnapped 2 weeks after the wedding looks bad for all of us. From the Clave’s perspective, it makes sense that they are worried.”

“What else did they say?” asked Catarina.

“Nothing. The Clave hasn’t actually made any decisions. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up,” said Magnus.

“We can’t afford to have the Clave poking around like that. The last time Shadowhunters investigated Downworlders, Valentine happened,” said Ragnor. “You have to stop them Magnus.”

“First of all, I don’t think the Clave is going to do anything remotely similar to Valentine. They’re trying to keep the Accords not break it” said Magnus. “Second of all, how the hell am I supposed to stop the Clave?”

“Simple. The Clave thinks you tried to kill your husband. Convince them that you’re in love with him,” said Ragnor. “That way, they won’t bother with an investigation.”

“Well he’s not going to have to try too hard. You should’ve heard him when I told him that Camille was after his Shadowhunter,” said Raphael, snickering. 

“Ragnor might be on to something,” said Catarina. “What if you took Alec on a honeymoon? Show the Clave that you’re happy and in love. That way, they won’t be inclined to investigate.”

“That sounds like a brilliant plan! Because running away for an extended vacation isn’t going to make the Clave suspicious,” replied Magnus sarcastically. “Alexander and I have known each other for 2 weeks. The Clave would have to be stupid to believe that we’re in love. Don’t get me wrong, we’ve made a bit of progress in terms of our relationship, but we’re not quite there yet.”

“There’s nothing suspicious about newlyweds going on a honeymoon,” said Catarina. “And you can tell them that you’re using the trip to get to know each other better. Or you could say it’s for Alec’s safety. You know, while Raphael cleans house. Either way, it’ll show that you care about him and don’t want him dead.”

“You could always tell them that it’s an I’m-sorry-my-ex-girlfriend-tortured-and-tried-to-kill-you vacation,” said Raphael. Magnus glared at Raphael, as blue flames danced between his fingertips. Raphael stopped laughing and moved to stand behind Ragnor, using the Warlock as a shield.

“Magnus, just talk to your Shadowhunter about it,” said Ragnor. “Leaving for your trip before the Clave makes a final decision would be the best option. That way, they can’t say you’re trying to run.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to Alexander about it. But I make no promises,” said Magnus.

***

Alec returned to the apartment to find Magnus sitting in the living room with a drink in his hand. Under normal circumstances, he’d be worried that his husband was turning into an alcoholic. However, his life was no where near normal and after talking to his parents, Magnus likely needed the alcohol.

“How’d it go with your friends? Is Raphael really happy right now?” asked Alec. “I think he owes me a thank you card at the very least.”

“He’s ecstatic and extremely grateful,” replied Magnus. “Although news about the Clave definitely dampened his mood. Ragnor and Catarina weren’t too pleased about it either.”

“They know that I don’t think they had any part in my kidnapping right?” asked Alec. His relationship with his husband was new and just starting to improve. He didn’t want his husband’s friends to think he had anything to do with the Clave’s investigation. Nor did he want to put Magnus in a difficult spot.

Magnus smiled and said, “Of course not Alexander. Don’t be ridiculous. Although, they did come up with an interesting idea to stop the Clave’s suspicious.”

“Should I be worried?” asked Alec.

“Not worried per say. But I’m not sure how you’ll react. Ragnor thinks that the best way to deter the Clave from investigating is by convincing them we’re in love. Or at least like each other enough for me to not want you dead. Catarina suggested that we go on an extended honeymoon,” said Magnus. He looked at Alec intently, as if expecting him to flee at any moment. However, when Alec didn’t leave his seat, he continued. “We can either tell the Clave that I want you out of the city while Raphael cleans house or we can tell them that we’re getting to know each other.”

“A honeymoon?” asked Alec

“It would just be for show of course,” clarified Magnus. “Maybe we can call it dates 3-10? We never did finish that second date.”

“That’s not a bad idea actually,” replied Alec. “Maybe if we tried to date in a different continent, we won’t run into anymore problems. Or psychotic exes for that matter.”

“Wait, you want to go?” asked Magnus, surprise clear in his voice. “And what did I say about jinxing us?”

“It makes sense. According to dad, the Clave is playing with the idea that you want me dead so you can get out of this marriage. Whisking me off to a honeymoon would be a sign that you want to stay married and will prove them wrong. This way, the Clave won’t have a reason to send a representative,” replied Alec. “You did say that we needed to lay low for awhile and a vacation with you doesn’t sound bad.”

“Okay, if you’re sure, then we’ll do it,” said Magnus, clapping his hands together and getting up. “It’ll be best if we leave first thing tomorrow. I can pack our things while you fire message your parents.”

“They are not going to be happy with either of us. Maybe I’ll tell them that it’s a surprise trip you planned before I was kidnapped,” said Alec. “Where should I tell them we’re going?”

“Let me think…There’s a great resort on Zanzibar Island that we can go to. You’ll like it,” replied Magnus.

“You want to take me to Tanzania?” asked Alec. “Should’ve known that you’d pick someplace unique for our honeymoon.”

“It’s beautiful. I promise,” said Magnus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been an entire month since the last update. I'm so sorry everyone! I was studying for finals. I haven't forgot about you guys though. I kid you not, when I was writing a practice exam for criminal law, I accidentally wrote Malec instead of malice! I had to double check my essay during finals.

Alec shook his head as he walked around the villa that Magnus had rented for their vacation. The villa was located on a private beach on Zanzibar Island and was just as luxurious and over the top as you’d expect of a place chosen by Magnus Bane. Not only did their balcony overlook the beach, but there was an infinity pool on their terrace.

“So? What do you think?” asked Magnus.

“It’s beautiful,” replied Alec. “Although when you said you were portaling us to our room, I thought we’d be in a hotel. You know, in a normal room. This is a bit excessive, don’t you think?”

“Trust me, it’s much nicer here than in a hotel room.”

“Well yeah, but this has to cost so much more than a normal room. And we’re going to be here awhile too.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn remember? I charge ridiculous amounts of money for my services.”

“I know. I’ve heard my mom complain about it. She thinks you charge Shadowhunters extra for your help.”

“Actually…I do. Which is why you don’t need to worry about the cost. There’s nothing wrong with splurging once in a while. And plus, this is our honeymoon. Or as Raphael called it, it’s an I’m-sorry-my-ex-girlfriend-tortured-and-tried-to-kill-you vacation.”

“Fine. So what are we going to do first?”

“How about we laze around on the beach for a bit and then go to dinner? Tomorrow, we can explore the island.”

“Sounds good.”

*** 

“Who would’ve thought that such a tiny cat would cause so much trouble,” said Jace, as he and Izzy walked up the flight of stairs to Magnus’ apartment for the second time that night. Alec had asked them to feed Chairman Meow while they were away, but the Chairman had escaped when Izzy opened the door. The two had spent the better part of 2 hours searching for the cat before finally locating him in an alley.

“Let’s just feed him so we can go,” said Izzy, placing the Chairman gently on the floor of Magnus’ living room. Izzy changed the Chairman’s litter box while Jace opened a can of food for him. Just as they were getting ready to leave, they heard a loud knock.

Instantly alert, Jace looked at Izzy. “Who would be looking for Magnus at this time?”

“One of his friends? Or maybe a client?” replied Izzy. She rolled her eyes when Jace pulled out his Seraph blade while moving slowly towards the door.

“I’m sure he told his friends where he was going. And I doubt that a client would be here so late at night,” said Jace, looking through the peephole. “It’s a woman. A mundane I think. Older. Red hair.”

“Maybe it’s a neighbor. Open the door and put that away,” said Izzy exasperatedly. “You’re being paranoid.”

“Our brother was kidnapped by vampires two days ago. Better safe than sorry,” said Jace as he opened the door.

“Magnus! I’m so glad you’re —“ said the woman, cutting herself off when she realized that it wasn’t Magnus who opened the door. “Who are you? Where’s Magnus Bane?”

“He left for Tanzania this morning,” replied Izzy. “Can we help you?”

“What is he doing in Tanzania? When is he coming back? And you haven’t told me who you are,” said the woman, looking at Izzy and Jace’s runes suspiciously.

“He’s there with our brother for their honeymoon. They didn’t specify when they would be back, but it’s probably going to be awhile,” said Jace. “What do you want with Magnus?”

“When did he get…never mind. If you get in touch with him, please tell him to call me,” said the woman before she left hurriedly.

“How are we supposed to tell Magnus to call her if she didn’t even leave a name?” asked Jace.

“We are not telling Magnus anything. Not until he comes back at least. They’re on vacation, let them relax! She’s probably just a client,” replied Izzy.

“Good point. She probably just needed him to summon a demon or something,” said Jace.

***

Alec sat on the terrace, waiting for Magnus to finish getting ready so they could head to dinner. He couldn’t believe that they had been in Tanzania for nearly two months. Time flew when he was with Magnus. He was pretty sure that they had visited the entire island by this point. Magnus had taken him to a wildlife sanctuary, museums, a turtle conservation pond, the Mtoni Palace Ruins, Stone Town and every other tourist attraction on the island.

With every passing day, Alec found himself falling for Magnus more and more. When his parents had first told him about the arranged marriage, he thought that he would hate Magnus. And here he was less than three months later, falling in love with the warlock he thought he would hate. Alec smiled thinking back to the first time Magnus had accidentally told him that he loved him.

_“Don’t tell me that the big bad Shadowhunter is scared,” said Magnus teasingly._

_“Of course not,” said Alec, even as he gripped the handlebars tighter. “I’ve just never gone parasailing before. Or be 500 feet in the air for that matter.”_

_“Don’t worry love, it’s all very safe,” said Magnus, eyes widening when he realized what he had said. Maybe Alec wouldn’t notice?_

_“What if the towline…wait, did you just say love?” asked Alec._

_“Damn it,” said Magnus, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn’t planned on telling Alec yet. He knew that it would be too soon and that he’d scare his husband. He fully intended to wait until there was at least a chance of Alec saying it back to him. “I mean, yes. Yes I did.”_

_“So I take it you didn’t mean it the way people use ‘dear’ or ‘sweetheart’?” asked Alec._

_“No, Alexander. I don’t use the word ‘love’ casually. I love you,” said Magnus, praying that he hadn’t just ruined everything._

_“I—,” said Alec, seemingly lost for words, before Magnus stopped him._

_“While I do have high hopes of you saying it back to me one day, I know that you’re not ready to say it today,” said Magnus._

_“We’ve only known each other for a month,” said Alec, “How can you know that you love me already?”_

_“Alexander, I’ve been alive for over 800 years. I know myself,” replied Magnus,”I knew I had fallen in love with you the moment I realized that you had been kidnapped by Camille. When I heard your screams, I would’ve given anything to switch places with you to save you from her. I’m not sure what I would’ve done if she had been successful in removing your rune.”_

_“Magnus, I like you a lot. I really do. And I am falling for you, but I just don’t know if it’s love yet,” said Alec._

_“It’s okay. Don’t say it back until you’re 100% sure and ready to say it,” said Magnus._

That had been a month ago. Now, Alec was sure. In the few short months that he’d known the warlock, he had fallen in love. He couldn’t pinpoint when or how it happened. He just knew that he couldn’t imagine his life without Magnus. Of course Alec hadn’t figured his feelings out by himself; he had had to call Izzy last week.

_“Hey big brother,” said Izzy, “What’s wrong?”_

_“Why does there have to be something wrong? Can’t I just call my little sister because I miss her?”_

_“Alec, you’ve called twice in the time you’ve been gone. You don’t miss me. Now tell me what’s wrong before I hang up on you.”_

_“Fine. But nothing’s wrong per say. I just needed your advice.”_

_“This has to do with Magnus I take it?”_

_“Yes. He told me that he loved me a couple weeks ago.”_

_“What?!? And you waited until now to tell me?”_

_“It’s private.”_

_“Since it’s obviously part of the reason your’e calling me, you’re going to have to tell me the whole story.”_

_“There isn’t much to tell. We went parasailing and while we were up there, he accidentally called me ‘love’. Then he admitted that he loved me, but said that I didn’t have to say it back until I was 100% sure.”_

_“And you’re calling me because…”_

_“How can I be 100% sure?”_

_“So basically you want me to tell you if you’re in love with your husband?”_

  _“When you put it that way it sounds really bad.”_

 " _Well no, your’e just not very good with feelings and emotions.”_

_“Gee thanks little sister.”_

_“Anytime, big brother. Now, tell me what you do know in terms of feelings for Magnus.”_

_“I know I really like him. I just don’t know if it’s love. I don’t even know what love is! I’ve only known him for two months.”_

_“To be fair, you’ve pretty much spent every waking moment with him for the best part of those two months. There isn’t a clear cut definition for what love is. Let me ask you this, if I told you that the Clave has declared war on all Downworlders and want you to divorce Magnus and never see him again, what would you do?”_

_“Please tell me that that’s a hypothetical and not whispers you’ve heard from mom and dad.”_

_“And if it really is true?”_

_“Then I guess we won’t be coming back. We can go into hiding.”_

_“You’d disobey the Clave for him? Whatever happened to Sed Lex Dura Lex? And what about us? You’d never see us again.”_

_“That wouldn’t be a case of the law being hard, it’d be a case of the law being stupid. I followed their law and married Magnus. And I don’t regret it. He’s a really great guy. I can’t imagine not being with him. If it means that I’ll have to go into exile, then so be it. I’d find a way to see you guys without alerting the Clave.”_

_“It’s official Alec, you’re in love with your husband.”_

_“Wait, how do you know?”_

_“Did you not hear yourself? You’d disobey the Clave and go into exile to be with him. If that’s not love, then I don’t know what is.”_

_“Oh…so that was a real hypothetical right? Magnus isn’t in any danger?”_

_“Yes, big brother that was a hypothetical. You don’t have to worry, nobody’s making you divorce you warlock.”_

_“Good. I don’t want to have to choose between Magnus and my family."_  

_“I’m pretty sure you just made that choice ten seconds ago.”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous, I would’ve found a way to keep in contact with you guys.”_

_“I’m sure you would’ve. Now, when are you going to tell Magnus what you figured out?”_  

_“I don’t know. I need some time to process all of this first.”_

“What are you thinking about?” asked Magnus, interrupting Alec from his thoughts.

“Nothing,” said Alec, getting up. He was now sure that he was in love with his husband. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready to say it aloud. Magnus pulled Alec into his arms, kissing him. Breaking away from the kiss and looking into Magnus’ eyes, Alec made his decision right then and there. Magnus always looked at him with such love in his eyes. He deserved to know.

“I love you,” said Alec softly.

Alec had spoken so softly that Magnus wasn’t sure if he had imagined it. “What…what did you say?”

“I love you,” Alec repeated.

“Are you…I don’t want you to rush just because I said it a few weeks ago,” said Magnus, secretly hoping that it wasn’t the case.

“I’m not saying it just to say it. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. I’ve known for a week that I’m in love with you. I just didn’t know how to say it,” said Alec.

“If that’s the case, then could I hear it again? I didn’t hear it clearly the first two times,” said Magnus, smiling wider than ever before. 

“I. Love. You. Magnus. Bane,” said Alec.

 “I love you too Alexander Lightwood,” replied Magnus before kissing his husband again. “So are you going to tell me how you figured it out? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Izzy. I called her last week for advice. And she asked me what I would do if the Clave declared war on Downworlders and made me divorce you. I told her that we’d go into hiding. She pointed out that my willingness to disobey the Clave had to be because I’m in love with you.”

“Remind me to send Isabelle a thank you card.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who the woman was? =)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished finals last week. I'm very sorry that it took this long for an update. I completely underestimated summer school. (Seriously, if you can help it, don't take summer school. 12 weeks of material crammed into 6 weeks is not fun.) My brain was so fried from the classes and exams that I couldn't write anything until now. But don't worry, I haven't, and I won't, forget about you guys. This is a bit shorter than I would've liked, but I wanted to get this to y'all so people could stop thinking that I had abandoned the story. Enjoy!

“Is this seat taken?” a man asked Alec, before sitting down in the seat Magnus had left just seconds before. “I’m Nic. What’s your name?”

Alec stared at the stranger, not sure how to reply to the man who was now sitting in his husband’s seat giving Alec what he supposed was a charming smile. Anybody else would’ve thought that Nic was handsome, but Alec just wanted to shoot the cocky smirk off of his face with his arrow. Deciding to wait for Magnus to return from the bathroom instead of engaging the man, he looked back down at his phone.

“Aww, come on. Don’t be shy. Are are you afraid that Mr. Too-Much-Glitter is going to be mad,” said Nic. “Don’t worry, I can offer you more than what he’s giving you. Just name your price.”

When Alec comprehended what Nic was insinuating a few seconds later, his face turned red, half from embarrassment and half from anger. Not knowing how to respond, Alec got up and made to leave the table when Nic grabbed his wrist. Alec turned back around, intending to pry the man’s hand off his wrist and throwing him into the nearest wall. Before he could do anything however, he saw Magnus walking quickly towards their table, eyes yellow from anger. 

“I suggest your remove your hand from my husband’s wrist, before I remove it for you,” said Magnus angrily. 

“Relax, I didn’t know he was with someone,” replied Nic, giving Magnus a false smile.

“You sat in his seat two seconds after he got up,” said Alec, wrenching his arm away from Nic’s grasp. “And then you offered to pay me.”

“He did what?” exclaimed Magnus. Alec noticed that tiny blue sparks were starting to ignite from Magnus’ fingertips, so he grabbed Magnus’ hand and began to pull him out of the restaurant.

“Come on Magnus, you promised me one last stroll on the beach,” said Alec, “It’s our last night here remember?”

“Alexander, I won’t let him get away with basically calling you a wh..who..,” said Magnus, struggling to actually say the word. “Just let me cast one spell. I’ll make him regret sitting down in my seat.”

“I really don’t care what a random person in Tanzania thinks of me. I only care about you and I can’t have you throwing spells at mundanes,” said Alec.

“Give me a little credit Alexander, I would’ve been subtle about it,” said Magnus, pouting.

“Tiny sparks were starting to come from your fingertips,” said Alec, fixing Magnus with a stern look.

“Fine, you win,” said Magnus dramatically. 

“Actually, I think you’re still ahead,” said Alec. “You know, in the crazy encounters department? You’ve had two crazy exes accost us at dinner compared to my one random stranger.”

Magnus groaned and shook his head. “Alexander, we are not keeping count of something so ridiculous. And plus, you’re the one who jinxed us.”

***

“Finally! For awhile I thought you two were going to stay in Tanzania forever,” said Jace, glaring at his parabatai. He wouldn’t admit it, but Jace had missed his parabatai a lot. He had never been separated from Alec before, not since the Lightwoods had taken him in. 

“Stop exaggerating Jace, we were only gone for two months,” said Alec, pulling Jace into a hug despite his protests.

“Two months was way too long. We all missed you so much,” said Izzy. 

“I didn’t miss you,” said Jace, “I just wanted you back so we wouldn’t have to take care of that damn cat. He ran away at least a dozen times!”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Chairman Meow gets spooked really easily,” said Alec, “Thanks for taking care of him. Magnus appreciates it too.”

“Speaking of, where is that husband of yours?” asked Izzy.

“He wanted to go see his friends so he portaled me here,” said Alec. “At least that’s what he told me. I’m pretty sure it was an excuse to avoid mom and dad. They’re going to be a nightmare considering the only warning we gave them was a fire message.”

“I didn’t take Magnus to be the kind of person that scares easily,” said Jace, “Although he might be right to avoid coming to the Institute for a bit. Maryse was convinced that he had kidnapped you. Again. She even sent Magnus’ warlock friend a couple of threats through fire messages.”

“You’re never going to let the whole getting kidnapped thing go are you?” asked Alec.

“Nope,” replied Jace simply.

“Angry parents aside, did I miss anything?” asked Alec.

“Not rea— oh wait, we almost forgot to tell you. That first night you were gone, a woman was looking for Magnus at his apartment,” said Izzy, “She made us promise to tell Magnus to call her when he got back, but she didn’t leave a name.”

“That’s odd. What did she look like? Maybe Magnus will know who she is,” said Alec.

“She had red hair and looked like she was your parents’ age,” said Jace, “She was pretty upset that Magnus wasn’t there.”

“And you waited until now to tell me because…” said Alec.

“You were on your honeymoon!” exclaimed Izzy, “I’m sure she just needed Magnus to cast a spell or summon a demon.”

“I’ll let Magnus know when I get home. I hope it wasn’t an emergency or anything,” said Alec.

“Forget about the woman, tell us about Tanzania. We want all the details,” said Izzy.

“Not all the details. There are some things I really don’t need to know about my parabatai,” said Jace before Alec could reply.

***

“I really don’t understand why you insist on including me in your little meetings,” said Raphael, glaring at Magnus. “I don’t appreciate having to wake up while the sun is out. Nor do I want word to get out that warlocks are running around my hotel.”

“Come on, Raphael, don’t you want to hear about Magnus’ trip?” asked Ragnor.

“Did you really just ask me if I want to hear about Magnus’ honeymoon with his little shadowhunter?,” said Raphael, glaring at his friend.

“Don’t worry Raphael, I’m not here to talk about that. I just wanted to check on everyone. Make sure the Clave didn’t do anything stupid while I was gone,” said Magnus.

“We’re all fine Magnus; you worry too much. The Clave didn’t bother us at all,” said Catarina.

“Unless you count your in-laws. They kept sending Ragnor threatening fire messages,” said Raphael.

“What kind of threatening messages?” asked Magnus, more amused than worried.

“Don’t listen to Raphael. They weren’t really threats. More like warnings for what would happen to the entire Downworld if you didn’t return with her son unharmed in a reasonable amount of time.”

“I don’t get that woman at all,” said Magnus, shaking his head. “They had a room full of clan leaders to choose from and they chose me. Yet they find it necessary to question me at every turn.”

“I’m sure they’ll realize eventually that you don’t mean Alec any harm,” said Ragnor.

“They better, I only just got Alexander to admit that he loves me” said Magnus, smiling brightly at his friends’ shocked expressions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, but I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I re-wrote this chapter so many times, I lost count. 
> 
> Here's the problem. As I mentioned in some of the comments, I had an outline and approximately 3 chapters written when I started posting this story. I've long since deviated from the outline. When I started writing this, it was supposed to be completely pre-City of Bones. I changed my mind and wrote in Jocelyn at one point. It wasn't until I started writing this chapter that I realized the problem with adding Clary in so soon. The ages don't add up. When the books start, Clary is 16 and Alec is 18. As you all know, my Alec is 16. And with the characters being older in the tv show, I realized that I've been writing Izzy as a bit older as well. 
> 
> Obviously, everyone can't be 16 in this story. So after a LOT of thinking, I've decided that the easiest fix would be to change Alec's age. Originally, I stubbornly made Alec 16 because I wanted the years to match with the signing of the Accords. But math is obviously not my strong suit, so I've managed to screw it all up. If I keep Alec's age, I would have to lower everyone else's and it just wouldn't work. So, I have decided to change Alec's age to 18. It's the easiest solution. 
> 
> To prevent any confusion, here's everyone's ages:
> 
> Alec - 18 (This makes him 4 when the Accords were signed)  
> Jace - 17  
> Clary - 16  
> Izzy - 16
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know how you feel about the chapter and the changes.

After telling Alec about Tanzania, Alec made his parabatai go over every mission that Jace and Izzy had gone on while he was on his honeymoon. Alec had been happy with their progress until Jace had gotten to the mission from the previous night.

“Wait a second, a mundane saw through your glamour rune and you just let her go?” asked Alec. 

“What was I supposed to do? Drag her back to the Institute with me?” replied Jace, rolling his eyes at his Alec. He should’ve known that his straight-laced parabatai would overreact.

“Alec, even if we wanted to, we wouldn’t have been able to,” said Izzy. “Her mundie friend showed up with bouncers.”

“I don’t like this,” said Alec, looking worried. “If the Clave finds out -“

“They won’t,” said Jace firmly. “I left it out of the actual report.”

“Jace!” exclaimed Alec. “The Clave needs to know these things.”

“Do you really want the Clave to know that Izzy and I met a mundane girl with the Sight at Pandemonium?” asked Jace, “Especially since we were only there because we had tracked an Eidolon demon who has been peddling mundane blood in your husband’s club.”

“Fine,” said Alec resolutely, “But we should still follow-up with the girl. See if she knows anything else.”

“I’ll take care of it. I’m sure she just has fey blood in her ancestry or something,” said Jace. 

***

“You’re back early,” said Magnus, looking up from the potion he had been brewing for his client, “I’m almost done with this; just a couple more ingredients. How’s your family?”

“They’re fine. At least Jace and Izzy are. I didn’t see my parents. The Clave summoned them back to Idris last week and they’ve taken Max with them.”

“So who’s been running the Institute?” asked Magnus. “Don’t tell me it’s blondie.”

“Actually, he has been running point for the past week. But I’ll be taking over now that I’m back,” said Alec. “And you shouldn’t talk about Jace like that. After all he has helped take care of Chairman Meow for the past few months.”

“Fine,” Magnus sighed dramatically. 

“Oh, before I forget, Izzy and Jace told me that a woman came here looking for you on the first night we were in Tanzania. Izzy apparently decided against telling us because she thought we needed to focus on our honeymoon.”

“Did the woman have a name?” asked Magnus, trying to rack his brain for anyone who would be looking for him. His friends had been the ones to suggest the trip in the first place. And he had referred his clients to Elias while he was out of town.

“Jace said she left in a hurry and didn’t leave a name. But he said that she was my parent’s age and had red hair. Ring any bells?” asked Alec.

Magnus dropped the potion he had just finished. Jocelyn Fairchild. He had completely forgotten about her. He had been so preoccupied with the wedding, his husband being kidnapped, falling in love with said husband, and keeping up with the Clave, that he had forgotten it had been 2 years since their last appointment. Without thinking, Magnus cleared the spilled potion and started making a portal.

“Where are you going?!” asked Alec, worriedly. He had never seen Magnus so worried before. “Who is she?”

“She’s a client. I have to go talk to her. I’ll explain when I come back,” said Magnus as he stepped into the portal.

***

“Hello Dorothea,” said Magnus as he hurriedly stepped out of the portal. “Excuse me for popping in like this, but I need to talk to Jocelyn.”

“You have perfect timing, she just got back from the store,” said Dorothea. “And I expect to hear all about your wedding when you finish with Jocelyn.

Magnus smiled and assured Madame Dorothea he would as he opened the door. He had just stepped on to the foyer when he spotted her. Clarissa Fairchild. He quickly threw up the strongest glamour he knew and waited with bated breath. After he saw her leave with her mundane friend, he made his way to Jocelyn’s apartment.

“Clary, you should give your mom -“ said Luke as he opened the door. “Magnus? Sorry, I thought you were Clary. Come in, Jocelyn has been trying to find you.”

“I didn’t get back until this morning,” said Magnus. “I came over as soon as I was told she was looking for me.”

“Magnus, thanks for stopping by. But it’s really not a good time right now,” said Jocelyn, stepping out from the kitchen. “Clary and I just had a fight and she ran off. I’ll call you when she comes back.”

“Ok, but keep in mind that the spell weakens with each passing day,” said Magnus, “I need to renew it as soon as possible or she’ll get her Sight back.”

“I know, Magnus,” sighed Jocelyn. “I’ll bring her to your apartment tomorrow even if I have to drag her by her hair.”

“Or you could just tell her the truth. She needs to know the truth,” said Luke before turning to Magnus, “Speaking of your apartment, you haven’t told the Lightwood boy about Clary have you? Because you know he’ll go straight to Robert and Maryse right?”

“Actually, I do plan on telling Alexander when I get home,” said Magnus. He hadn’t actually thought that far ahead, but the werewolf’s tone was grating on his nerve.

“Magnus! I know you’re married to him, but you can’t tell him” exclaimed Luke, “The Clave will come hunting for both Jocelyn and Clary if they find out. And if you don’t care about Jocelyn and Clary, then you should at the very least think about yourself. If the Clave finds out your involvement in this, you won’t be able to walk away scot free either.”

“Don’t threaten me, werewolf,” said Magnus, eyes turning yellow, “And let me make one thing very clear. I’ve been doing Jocelyn a favor by casting those spells on Clary. You could be a little bit more appreciative; I didn’t have to help her.”

Seeing that things were about to get out of hand, Jocelyn stepped between the two men. “Luke, I’m tired enough as it is fighting with Clary. You starting a fight with Magnus isn’t going to help the situation.,” said Jocelyn, “Magnus, Luke is just worried about me and Clary. I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for us. And I won’t ask you to keep something like this from your husband.”

“I’ll see you soon then,” said Magnus, glaring at Luke as he walked out.

***

Instead of taking a portal back to his apartment, Magnus took the subway, figuring that he would need the time to think about what to tell Alec. He briefly considered making up a lie but quickly decided against it. Starting a marriage with a lie would not end well for him.

But can I actually tell Alexander the truth? What if Luke was right and Alexander tells the Clave? I haven’t technically broken any rules, but the Clave can be finicky. Damn it! Why the hell did I agree to help Jocelyn to begin with? Ok, so maybe I was bitter with the Clave after the Accords and wanted to stick it to them. Still, maybe I should’ve thought about the consequences. Great, now I’m starting to sound like Ragnor.

By the time Magnus made it back to his apartment, he had decided that he would tell Alec the whole truth. If he was honest with himself, lying was never an actual option. He just hoped that Alec wouldn’t react too badly. 

“Is everything okay with your client?” asked Alec hesitantly. “I’m really sorry about Izzy and Jace. They should’ve given you the message immediately, instead of waiting for us to come back.”

“There’s no need for apologies. It wasn’t something that couldn’t wait until we got back,” said Magnus. “But I do need to tell you about the client.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” said Alec, “We agreed that we wouldn’t talk about your work with your clients, remember?” They had decided from the beginning that he wouldn’t ask about Magnus’ work. Alec knew that Magnus occasionally did spells that the Clave frowned on. And he definitely didn’t need to know about the demons that were being summoned.

“No, I think you should know about this. And I need you to keep in mind that I did all of this before I actually met you, okay?”

“You’re starting to worry me, Magnus.”

“Just hear me out. Shortly after the Accords were signed, a Shadowhunter came to me with her toddler. The Shadowhunter was hiding in the mundane world but her daughter had started showing signs of the Sight. She wanted me to blind her daughter of the Sight, but I told her it would be too risky. Instead, I ended up casting a spell on the girl so that she would forget the Shadow World as she saw it. The spell fades over time, so I’ve had to renew the spell every two years. She was due to have the spell renewed last month, but I had been so busy with everything that I forgot about her. That’s why the mother came looking for me here. She was getting desperate.”

“I don’t understand. Why would you help her? Why would you risk the wrath of the Clave?”

“She isn’t just any Shadowhunter. She’s Valentine’s wife, Jocelyn Fairchild.”

“Why on earth would you help Valentine’s wife?!” exclaimed Alec. Just hearing the name brought a bitter taste in Alec’s mouth. Valentine had been the cause of the darkest part of Shadowhunter history. And to top it off, Valentine had been the reason for his family’s exile.

“Jocelyn’s not Valentine. Yes, she was in the Circle with him. But she is largely responsible for Valentine’s downfall. She helped warn Downworlders of what would happen at the signing of the Accords so that we would be ready to fight. So when she came to me for help, I figured I owed her one on behalf of the entire Downworld. That and I was angry with the Clave for making me marry a Shadowhunter.”

“I’m not sure what to say Magnus. I mean, I get why you did what you did. But it was incredibly stupid of you. If the Clave finds out…You didn’t just help hide any Shadowhunter child, you helped Valentine’s daughter!”

“I know. But Jocelyn was hiding in the mundane world from all things Shadowhunter and the Clave was content with pretending she didn’t exist. I didn’t see the harm. And I technically didn’t break any Clave laws.”

“Only because you did a spell that nobody’s heard or thought of.”

“Well I’m not the High Warlock of Brooklyn because I’m bad at my job.”

“That’s not the point Magnus.”

“I know,” said Magnus, “So…what are you going to do?”

“Do? What are you talking about?” asked Alec.

“Are you going to tell the Clave about what I did? I understand if you have to. Sed Lex Dura Lex right?”

“I can’t believe you just asked me that,” said Alec, glaring at his husband. “Did I not tell you just last week that I would disobey the Clave and go on the run with you if I had to?”

Without saying a word, Magnus pulled Alec towards him and kissed him. “I love you.”

Alec detangled himself from Magnus and said, “I love you too. But we need to finish this conversation.”

“Fine,” said Magnus, pouting.

“Who else knows about this?”

“As far as I know, Lucian Graymark is the only other person who knows. And he’s in love with Jocelyn so he won’t be telling anybody. As a matter of fact, when I went to see Jocelyn, he tried to threaten me to stop me from telling you. He thought you would tell your parents if you found out.”

“Then I don’t see a problem. As long as the four of us don’t say anything, nobody’s going to find out. Unless…your spell will hold right?”

“Thanks for the vote in confidence,” said Magnus sarcastically. “The girl wasn’t home but Jocelyn has promised to bring her tomorrow. Once I renew the spell, she won’t remember anything Shadow World related for another 2 years.”

Just as Alec was about to respond, his phone rang. “Izzy? I’m kind of in the middle of something, can I call you back in a bit?”

“Alec, you need to come to the Institute. There’s a situation,” said Izzy, voice sounding tense.

“What kind of situation?” asked Alec, even as he got up to grab his gear.

“You remember the girl we were telling you about from Pandemonium? Jace followed her to her apartment to follow-up with her like you said. But she ended up getting attacked by a Ravener demon. It managed to bite her as it was dying, so Jace brought her back here. Hodge thinks that she’ll be fine, but Jace wants you to bring Magnus just in case.”

“Shit. Okay, Magnus and I are on the way,” said Alec, hanging up. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Magnus.

“It’s a really long story. Could you open a portal to the Institute? I’ll explain when we get there.”

***

“How is she?” asked Alec, as he stepped through the portal. “Is she going to survive?”

“Hodge thinks so. Jace is sitting with her right now,” said Izzy.

“Why is your parabatai so worried about a girl?” asked Magnus.

“I have no idea. All I know is that they met at your club last night. Apparently she saw through his glamour rune and saw him kill an Eidolon demon.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. This had to be a coincidence. It was rare, but it was possible for mundanes to be born with the Sight. Magnus looked up when they reached the infirmary. Shit.


	15. Chapter 15

“Do you really have to go?” asked Alec, “I know you said you’re needed in the Spiral Labyrinth, but we could really use the help here too. I’m still not sure what to do with Jace’s unconscious mundane.”

 

“I know and I’m really sorry Alexander. But Tessa’s asked me and Ragnor to help her figure out what’s going on with the Downworld lately. There’s been a lot of strange activity and now your siblings are telling me that demons have been selling mundane blood in my club. I have to be at the Spiral Labyrinth,” said Magnus. “And I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You are the Acting Head of the Institute after all.”

 

“Some Head of the Institute I’m turning out to be,” said Alec. “I’ve let Jace bring a mundane into the Institute without reporting to the Clave. And let’s not forget that said mundane supposingly killed a Ravener demon.”

 

“You don’t think she did it?” asked Magnus. “Blondie seemed pretty sure of himself.

 

“She’s a mundie. Not to mention the fact that she’s been unconscious for a full day now and hasn’t showed any signs of waking up,” said Alec.

 

“Hodge and I both checked her over, she’ll be up when her body is ready. The antidote to the Ravener’s venom takes time.”

 

“If you say so,” said Alec. “How long will you be gone?”

 

“I’ll only be gone for three days at the most,” insisted Magnus, arms slipping around Alec’s waist. “After all, I can’t miss my own party now can I?”

 

“I still can’t believe you’re throwing a party for your cat’s birthday,” laughed Alec.

 

“I’ll have you know that Chairman Meow deserves a birthday party,” said Magnus. “I really have to go now. They’re expecting me.” As Magnus pulled away from Alec to create a portal, Alec pulled him back, smashing their lips together. When Alec finally let go, Magnus gave him one last smile before creating a portal and stepping through.

 

***

 

“Separated from your husband for less than two days and you miss him already, big brother?” asked Izzy as she walked into Alec’s room. “You know he’ll be back for his party tomorrow night.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Alec.

 

“Of course you don’t,” said Izzy, “You were just sitting here being your usual brooding self.”

 

“Did you actually need something?” asked Alec.

 

“Jace’s new girlfriend is up,” said Izzy. “He’s taking her to see Hodge and asked me to come get you.”

 

“Let’s go then,” said Alec. “And don’t say that in front of Jace. I won’t be able to stop him from killing you.”

 

***

 

“This isn’t a good idea,” said Alec. “If the Circle really is rising again, we need to notify the Clave first.”

 

“And tell them what exactly?” asked Izzy. “That Jace has been running around town with a Mundane girl that can kill demons and take runes?”

 

“Alec, I know it’s against the laws, but we need to help Clary find her mother. Her mom was Valentine’s wife and would be able to provide the Clave with invaluable information,” said Jace.

 

“I don’t think the Clave is going to see things your way,” said Alec, clearly exasperated with his parabatai.

 

“I know it’s not ideal, Alec,” said Hodge,” But from what Clary and Jace have said about their little adventure at Graymark’s house, Valentine is back and after the Mortal Cup. We need all the information we can get before we do anything stupid.”

 

“We need to wait for the Clave to send a representative before we do anything,” said Alec. “We can’t just send a mundane girl to the Silent Brothers and ask them to help retrieve her memories.”

 

“Says the man who went on a two month vacation to avoid the Clave.” said Jace. When he saw the look on his parabatai’s face, he instantly regretted what he had said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. But Alec, Clary needs to talk to the Silent Brothers.”

 

“Fine,” said Alec. “But you’re taking her.”

 

***

_The block you have on your mind is stronger than we thought. We can’t remove it without killing you. It has to be done by the one who put it here,_ said Brother Jeremiah.

 

“I don’t even know who put the block on me. How am I supposed to find him?” asked Clary, getting frustrated with Brother Jeremiah. “If I knew, I wouldn’t have had to come here in the first place.”

 

_You have your answer already_ , said Brother Jeremiah. _You saw it written in your waking dream._

 

“Magnus Bane? But that’s not even a name!” exclaimed Clary.

 

Jace’s eyes widened when he heard the name of his parabatai’s husband. Magnus couldn’t have been the one to put the block on Clary. He would have said something when Clary was unconscious at the Institute. Wouldn’t he?

 

“What is it Jace,” asked Clary desperately, “Do you know who Magnus Bane is?”

 

“Yes,” said Jace hesitantly.

 

“So? Who is he?” asked Clary.

 

Without answering Clary, Jace pulled out his phone and started dialing. “Alec! Are you still at the Institute?”

 

“Yes, I stayed last night to wait for you two to come back. Did you find anything out?”

 

“We did, listen, could you grab Izzy and meet us at Taki’s? It’ll be easier to talk about it together,” said Jace.

 

“Sure, we can be there in 15 minutes,” replied Alec.

 

“Good. By the way, is your other half still helping his friends with that problem?” asked Jace.

 

“Yeah, why?” replied Alec.

 

“Nothing. I’ll see you soon,” said Jace before quickly hanging up.

 

“What’s going on? You know who Magnus Bane is don’t you. Tell me!” demanded Clary.

 

“Come on, we’re meeting Alec and Izzy for breakfast,” said Jace. When Clary opened her mouth to protest, he said, “We can talk about it when we see them. It’ll be easier to explain. Trust me.”

 

***

 

“Start talking,” demanded Alec when he arrived. Jace gave him a questioning looking. “You obviously didn’t want to talk at the Institute and you asked me about Magnus. So start talking.”

 

Clary looked between the two parabatais, eyes narrowed. “So you do know Magnus Bane.”

 

Izzy rolled her eyes, “Of course we do. He’s married to Alec for Angel’s sake. Why are you asking about him?”

 

“Let me explain,” said Jace, not letting Clary answer.Turning to his parabatai, “I need you to stay calm. I’m sure there’s an explanation for what I’m about to tell you.”

 

“You’re not helping me stay calm,” said Alec.

 

“Okay, there’s no use beating around the bush. The Silent Brothers determined that there is a block on Clary’s mind. They couldn’t remove it because only the one who cast the spell could remove it. Clary saw the name of the Warlock. It’s Magnus,” said Jace.

 

Alec stared at his parabatai for several moments before replying, “You’re wrong.”

 

“I’m not wrong,” insisted Clary, “I saw the name of Magnus Bane. I don’t care if he’s your husband or whatever, we need to go talk to him. What are we even doing here still?” exclaimed Clary. She got out of her seat, but was pulled back down by Jace. Izzy glared at the red-head who clearly didn’t know the dilemma Alec was going through.

 

Alec shook his head, “She’s right. We do need to talk to him. He’s at the Spiral Labyrinth right now and won’t be back till tonight. He can explain himself then.”

 

“Maybe you should talk to him privately first. I’m sure there’s an explanation for this,” said Izzy.

 

“You don’t understand Iz,” said Alec, losing his calm. “He saw Clary at the Institute when she was unconscious. He should’ve told me then that he recognized her. There’s no way he didn’t recognize her and that means he lied to me. He promised he would always be truthful to me. I bet there isn’t even an emergency in the Spiral Labyrinth. He’s probably just avoiding me.”

 

“Wait a second, why would he tell you that he recognized her?” asked Jace. “If he really did put a mind block on Clary, he wouldn’t advertise it. Not even to you.”

 

Alec sighed, “I guess I can tell you now as there’s no point in lying. Do you remember the woman you told me about? The one that came looking for Magnus when we were in Tanzania?” asked Alec. He continued when Jace and Izzy nodded, “She was a client of his. Apparently he’s been casting a memory block on her daughter every two years. He told me about it when he came back. We were discussing it when you called me, Izzy. He saw Clary at the Institute not even 10 minutes afterwards and didn’t tell me that she was the girl we had been talking about.. Instead, he faked an emergency and ran to the Spiral Labyrinth.”

 

“He’s been casting spells on me every two years?!” exclaimed Clary, jumping out of her chair, “He had no right! Isn’t that against the Accords?”

 

“Sit down,” said Alec coldly. “He was doing your mother a favor to protect you. Don’t you dare bring the Accords into this.”

 

“There’s more to the story than what you’re telling us Alec. You know about Clary’s mom don’t you?” asked Jace, giving his parabatai a look that told him not to bother lying.

 

“I do,” replied Alec. “But I’m not going to say another word. We need to talk to Magnus first. As pissed as I am with him right now, he’s still the best person to handle this situation. I don’t know all the details.”

 

“You just said that he was avoiding you,” said Jace, “How do you know he’ll actually come back?”

 

“Seriously, Jace?” asked Izzy, “Magnus wouldn’t miss his own party. And plus, we don’t know that Magnus faked the emergency at the Spiral Labyrinth. There’s been plenty of of trouble in the Downworld lately. It’s not that much of a stretch for the Warlocks to be having meetings about it. Now, let’s get back to the Institute so we can get ready for the party.”

 

“Iz, the party’s not till midnight. We don’t need that much time to get ready,” said Alec.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe we agreed to let the Mundane drive,” said Jace, glaring at Simon as he parked the car.

 

“Would you have preferred to walk?” asked Clary. “Last I checked, you Shadowhunters don’t know how to drive.”

 

“Come on, the apartment is just across the street,” said Izzy.

 

“What’s that?” asked Simon, pointing at several motorcycle.

 

“Vampires,” said Jace with a sneer.

 

“They look like motorcycles to me,” said Simon, “Albeit strange looking motorcycles.”

 

“They’re motorcycles that run on demon energy,” said Izzy, “A vampire’s choice transportation from what I hear.”

 

“What do you think would happen if I put holy water in them?” asked Jace with an evil smile.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” said Alec, pulling his parabatai towards his apartment. “Raphael already doesn’t like you very much. His friendship with Magnus won’t save you if you do anything stupid.”

 

The group climbed the stairs and stopped at the door, none of them sure what to do next. Alec gripped the key in his hand, not sure if he wanted to open the door. Before he could stop her, Izzy started pressing the buzzer. Just as Izzy was about to press it a third time, the door flew open.

 

Magnus smiled when he saw his husband but froze when he spotted the red-head. Trying to play it off, he said, “Well if it isn’t my favorite group of Nephilim. Did you forget your key Alexander?”

 

“Don’t. You know why we’re here,” said Alec.

 

Magnus sighed, “Come in, we can talk about this in my office. And try not to murder any of my guests blondie.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever, but I hope you like it.

While waiting for a meeting with the other High Warlocks to start, Magnus sat staring at a wall, unsure of how to face his husband. When he had first seen Clary at the Institute, he had panicked and pretended like he didn’t know her. He had spent the entire day working up the courage to tell Alec when he received a fire message from Tessa. Taking it as a sign, he had ran to the Spiral Labyrinth like a coward. He had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard Tessa enter the room.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re actually doing here?” asked Tessa as she sat down next to Magnus, “Or are we going to continue to pretend that you’re here because of all the Circle activity lately.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about dear Tessa,” said Magnus. “You sent a fire message asking for help and here I am.”

“Magnus, I’ve known you for far too long to be having this conversation,” said Tessa, rolling her eyes. “I asked for help with gathering information about the strange activity. You could’ve sent your response back by fire message. Ragnor did.”

“You always could see right through me” said Magnus. “If you must know, I needed to be away from the Institute. Your message provided me with the perfect excuse.” 

“You’ve barely been back from your honeymoon for 3 days, why would you need to escape the Institute?” asked Tessa. “Maryse and Robert can’t be that bad can they?” 

“My past is coming back to haunt me,” said Magnus, shaking his head

“Your past? From what Ragnor tells me, you’ve already had several of your ex’s confront your new husband. What else of your past can there be left?” asked Tessa, smiling at her old friend. 

“I’ll be having words with Ragnor when I return. And it’s not like that. It’s Jocelyn, Tessa.”

Tessa’s eyes widened, “Jocelyn? I haven’t heard from her since Jem and I performed the protection ritual on her daughter. I know you’ve been casting a memory block on the girl, but you never talk about it. Has something happened to them?”

“Jocelyn is gone, presumably dead. And her daughter, Clary, is currently unconscious at the Institute,” said Magnus.

“This is bad, but what does that have to do with you — you haven’t told them?” asked Tessa, eyes widening.

“When I got back from Tanzania, I went to see Jocelyn. Clary was out, so they were supposed to return the next day so I could renew my spell. I don’t know what happened, but Jocelyn disappeared that same night and Clary was attacked by a Ravener demon. Before I had found out about the attack, I had been telling Alexander about the spells I had been doing. But when we got the call and I saw Clary, I panicked! I pretended like I didn’t know her, and when I got your message, I figured it was the perfect opportunity to get away.”

“And what did you think running would accomplish?” asked Tessa. “You need to tell Alec, and not just because he’s your husband. If Jocelyn has been attacked, that means that Valentine is more likely than not back.”

“I wanted to. As a matter of fact, I had told him everything when I thought the spell was still intact. I just haven’t told him that the girl lying unconscious in his Institute is the girl I was telling him about. It was easy to tell him when I thought I could cast a spell and make it go away for 2 years.”

“So you didn’t even think twice before telling Alec about Clary when you thought she would continue to forget, but panicked when you actually saw the girl?” asked Tessa, smirking. “Not your brightest moment, Magnus. You realize that he’s going to figure it out right? He has to be putting the pieces together as we speak.”

“I know. And that’s not to mention the fact that the Clave will certainly kill me even if my husband doesn’t,” said Magnus, “Remind me again why we helped Jocelyn?”

“If I recall correctly, it was your way of telling the Clave to go fuck itself after they demanded that you marry a Lightwood boy,” said Tessa. “And nobody is going to kill you. You technically didn’t break any laws. The Clave was perfectly content with Jocelyn disappearing from the face of the Earth. You just…helped.”

“We. We helped,” said Magnus, smiling at Tessa.

“Very mature Magnus. Stop moping and do yourself a favor by going home, and telling Alec everything. Clary’s not going to be unconscious forever. As a matter of fact, I’m sure she’s recovered from the venom by now. The last thing you want is for Alec to figure it out for himself,” said Tessa as she turned around and left Magnus to his own thoughts, hoping that she was able to talk some sense into him.

***

Alec wasn’t home when Magnus returned, which worked perfectly for him. He knew he had to take Tessa’s advice, but he was going to procrastinate as much as he possibly could. His guests would arrive soon, and he wouldn’t be able to tell Alec until the party cleared out. He knew he was delaying the inevitable, but Magnus just couldn’t help himself.

Magnus was making his rounds around the party and making small talk with his guests when his doorbell rang multiple times in quick succession. “Shadowhunters,” thought Magnus. Nobody else had the nerve to ring his doorbell like that. Despite dreading what was definitely going to be an unpleasant conversation after the party, Magnus was excited to see Alec and quickly opened the door.

Magnus smiled when he saw his husband but froze when he spotted the red-head. Trying to play it off, he said, “Well if it isn’t my favorite group of Nephilim. Did you forget your key Alexander?”

“Don’t. You know why we’re here,” said Alec, glaring at Magnus.

Magnus sighed, “Come in, we can talk about this in my office. And try not to murder any of my guests blondie.” The game was up and it was time for him to tell the truth. So much for getting to wait until after the party. 

Alec pushed past him without a second glance and the others quickly followed up. Izzy gave him a sympathetic look as she passed him. Magnus made a detour at the bar to grab a large decanter of whiskey before following the group into his office and locking the door with his magic.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus, reaching for Alec and flinching when Alec stepped away from him. Trying to hide the pain, he turned towards Clary. “So what do you want to know?”

Clary stared at Magnus for a moment, surprised that he was getting straight to the point, before replying, “Someone erased my memories and the Silent Brothers were able to pull out your name from my head. I didn’t think that Magnus Bane was even a name, but Alec says you’ve been putting memory blocks on me every two years. He wouldn’t say anything else, but you need to give me my memories back. I need to save my mom.” Clary was alternating between glaring at Alec and Magnus.

Magnus smiled at her bitterly, “My signature. I knew it was folly when I did it, but I just couldn’t help myself.”

“You signed my mind?” Clary asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

“What can I say? I was proud of my work on you. It was a perfect spell. Anything you saw of the Shadow World you would forget, even as you saw it. None of it, not a pixie nor a goblin nor a demon.”

“How could you just erase my memory!” exclaimed Clary.

“It’s what your mother wanted. Mind you, I never actually asked her why. I do what I get paid to do,” said Magnus. “That and I owed her a favor. I’ve been re-casting the spell on you every two years since you were but a toddler.”

“So you recognized Clary when she was in the infirmary at the Institute,” said Jace, “You must have.”

“Of course I did. And it was a shock, too. But what would you have done?” sighed Magnus, now turning towards Alec again. “Alexander, believe me when I say that I didn’t mean to lie to you. But she wasn’t supposed to know about any of this. Just the fact that she was at the Institute meant that the spell had started to fade. I told you everything about Jocelyn when I returned from her apartment. I don’t know what came over me, but I saw Clarissa lying there and I panicked.”

“Was there really an emergency at the Spiral Labyrinth or did you lie about that too?” asked Alec.

“No,” said Magnus, looking Alec in the eyes to try to convey that he was telling the truth, “Tessa really did ask for my help. If you don’t believe me, you can ask her. Or you can even ask Ragnor.”

Alec looked at Magnus for a minute before nodding his head to show that he believed Magnus.

Izzy, who had been silent so far, finally spoke up, “Alec, if Magnus told you about his client being Valentine’s wife, why didn’t you say anything when we found out that Clary’s mom was Valentine’s wife. You should’ve pieced it together without the Silent Brothers giving us Magnus’ name,” said Izzy.

“I didn’t want to piece it together!” exclaimed Alec. “It was right in front of me and I ignored it because I didn’t want to believe that Magnus had lied to me. Why do you think I agreed to let Jace take Clary to the Silent Brothers? I wanted them tell us that our information was wrong and that Clary’s mom wasn’t Valentine’s wife.”

Magnus looked at his husband sadly. Alec’s eyes were glistening with tears of frustration. His husband, who always had to be the strong, protective shadowhunter, was on the verge of tears because of his carelessness. He had already told Alec about Jocelyn and all he had to do was tell Alec that the unconscious mundane was the same girl he was talking about mere minutes before. Instead, he ran like a coward and now his husband was hurting because of him. Magnus wanted to take Alec in his arms but he wasn’t sure that Alec would let him. Sensing the tension in the room, Izzy shooed the rest of the group out of the room despite Clary’s protests.

After minutes of silence had passed, Magnus walked over to Alec and pulled him into his arms. “I love you Alexander. I didn’t do any of this on purpose. Please say you’ll forgive me Sayang,” whispered Magnus.


	17. Chapter 17

“I want to,” said Alec as he pulled himself from Magnus’ arms and looking up at him, “But you have to promise me something first.”

“Anything,” replied Magnus.

“No more lies or omissions of truth, even if you think I won’t like what I hear. You convinced me to give our relationship a chance and now that we’re together because we want to be, we have to to be honest with each other. It isn’t going to work any other way,” said Alec.

“I promise. 100% honesty from here on out,” said Magnus, pulling Alec against him and kissing him desperately. Alec’s lips parted with a moan as Magnus’ tongue explored his mouth. They had only been apart for a few days, but they had missed each other dearly. Just as Magnus’ hands began to wander, Alec pulled away, giving Magnus an apologetic look.

“We can’t,” gasped Alec, “They’re still waiting for us and knowing Izzy, she’s going to break down your door if we’re silent for much longer.”

Pouting, Magnus strides to the door and yanks the door open, causing Izzy and Jace to fall into the room.

Picking himself up off the floor, Jace glares at Magnus and asks, “If you’re done groveling to Alec, can you take the block off of Clary’s memories now?”

“It doesn’t work like that. I can’t just take it off,” said Magnus, looking uncomfortable.

“What do you mean you can’t take it off?” demanded Clary. “You have to! Jace told me about the Clave. If you don’t do it, I’ll…I’ll go to them and report you for all the spells you’ve casted on me over the years. They’ll arrest you!”

Alec’s eyes narrowed as he stepped towards Clary, pushing Magnus behind him. “And how exactly do you plan on contacting the Clave? You’ve been in this world for all of five seconds,” said Alec, calling her bluff.

“Jace will,” said Clary before she was cut off by Jace.

“I won’t,” said Jace, “I’ll help you find your mom, but I won’t step on family to do so. I’ll be the first to admit that I’m not Magnus’ biggest fan, but he means a lot to Alec.”

“As much as I appreciate the two of you defending me, it’s not necessary,” said Magnus, “I want to help you find Jocelyn, Clarissa. I really do. But undoing a spell is a lot more difficult that creating it in the first place.The spell I put on you was intricate and took a lot of careful work. If I make even the smallest mistake when unraveling it, I can damage your mind permanently. Jocelyn wouldn’t want me to take that risk. Besides, the spell’s already beginning to fade on its own.”

“So I’ll get all of my memories back?” asked Clary.

“Honestly, I don’t have a clue. That spell was created specifically to fit your mother’s request. It’s uniqueness means that I have nothing to compare it to. Your memory could come back all at once, in stages, or never at all. We’re just going to have to wait and see what happens,” said Magnus.

“I don’t have time to wait,” exclaimed Clary, “Valentine has my mother.”

Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment before walking to the bookcase and retrieving a heavy book.He flipped through the pages quickly until he reached the rune he was looking for. “Is that a copy of the Gray Book?” asked Jace.

“Yes, now move aside. Clarissa, I want you to study the page and look at it until you feel something change inside your mind,” said Magnus.

Clary stared at the page until she felt a click inside her head. Once she identified the rune as “Remember”, she began flipping through page after page before Magnus took the book away from her. “That’s enough,” he said, placing the book back onto the shelf, “You’re going to give yourself a headache if you try too hard.

“That first rune was for understanding and remembrance. It opens your mind up to reading and recognizing the rest of the runes,” explained Jace.

“It also could serve as a trigger to activate dormant memories and help you regain your memories more quickly than they would otherwise,” said Magnus, “It’s the best I can do.”

“But I still don’t remember anything about the Mortal Cup,” said Clary dejectedly.

“Wait a second, that’s what this is about?” asked Magnus, “You guys are looking for the Mortal Cup? Why didn’t you just say so? Look, I’ve been through your memories Clarissa, there’s nothing in them about the Mortal Instruments.”

“Valentine is looking for it and we need to get to it before he does,” said Alec.

“Alexander, if Valentine really is back and he’s going after the Cup, you don’t want to get in the way of his revenge,” said Magnus, “It won’t end well. For any of you.”

“You think he’s looking for revenge?” asked Jace.

“What else would he be after? He walked into the Accords Hall that day expecting a huge victory and barely made it out with his life,” replied Magnus, “Revenge is probably the only thing on his mind.”

“Revenge against who?” asked Izzy, looking worried, “You don’t think he’ll go after former Circle members do you

Alec’s eyes widened when he realized his parents could be in danger. Despite their differences, he cared a lot about his parents. Shaking his head, Magnus replied, “That’s a possibility. If there’s one thing he likes less than defeat, it’s betrayal. If Valentine finds out that your parents not only surrendered, but married their son to a Downworlder to insure the signing of the very document he was trying to prevent from being signed, he won’t be happy.”

“You’re not suggesting that he’ll try another Uprising are you?” asked Jace, “He can’t! He won’t have the numbers and support he did last time.”

“If he gets the Cup he will,” said Alec grimly.

“I won’t let it come to that,” said Magnus.

“You’re going to help us?” asked Jace, surprised that Magnus would offer to help. Warlocks weren’t known for helping Shadowhunters for free after all. Even with Magnus being married to Alec, Jace had expected Magnus to remain neutral.

“I can’t exactly sit this one out can I blondie?” asked Magnus, “Valentine wants to wipe out my kind and the last time he tried, he started by trying to destroy the Accords. And in case you’ve forgotten, the Accords was eventually signed despite his attempts, because I agreed to marry your parabatai. Alexander and I will be at the very top of his hit list. In this instance, I would much rather be on the offense.”

“So what are we going to do?” asked Jace.

“There’s nothing we can do, not tonight anyways. We can resume this discussion tomorrow morning, hopefully Biscuit will remember something helpful between now and then. For now, let’s go enjoy my party,” said Magnus as he began to herd the group of Shadowhunters towards the door.

“That’s probably a good idea,” said Izzy, “We probably shouldn’t let the mundane be unsupervised for too long.”

Alec looked around the room wildly when he noticed that Simon wasn’t in the room. “When did he leave?” asked Alec, “He was with us when we got here! I can’t believe you let a mundie wander alone at a Downworlder party.”

“Stop being overdramatic, Alec,” said Izzy, rolling her eyes, “I’m sure he’s fine. And plus, it’s _your_ Downworlder’s party. I figured it would be safe.”

Finally remembering her friend, Clary pushed past the bickering siblings and opened the door. After several minutes of searching, she realized with a sinking feeling that he wasn’t anywhere in the room. Turning to Jace with pleading eyes, she asked him for help. Jace shrugged and stepped onto the coffee table, despite Magnus’ glares and shouted into the crowd, “Has anyone seen the mundie we were with?”

“Hiding under the bar,” answered a faerie, “He drank one of the blue drinks and turned into a rat. Running over to the bar, Clary crawled underneath and coaxed her best friend into her palms.

“Magnus, you have to turn him back,” demanded Clary.

“Biscuit, we just had this conversation. Undoing the spell will be much more traumatic for him. The effects of the drink will fade in a few hours. Relax, it happens to my guests all the time,” said Magnus, pointing to a group of vampires that were currently crawling on the floor in search of one of their friends, “Now if you excuse me, I need to speak with my bartender. I specifically told him not to make those cocktails anymore, Raphael would have my head if the Chairman eats one of the rats and it turns out to be one of his.”

Seeing that Clary was going to argue, Alec stepped in, “Just put him in your backpack and take him back to the Institute. He’ll return to normal in a few hours.” Not having another choice, Clary agreed, brushing past a vampire as she followed Jace and Izzy out of the apartment.

Magnus shut down the party shortly after and began cleaning up the mess that was his apartment. Just as he was finishing up a spell to repair a broken chair, his doorbell rang loudly. Before he could go towards the door, Alec stopped him. “You finish up here and I’ll get the door. Someone probably left something behind.”

“Alec!” exclaimed Jace when he saw his parabatai open the door, “We lost the mundie.”

Narrowing his eyes Alec said, “What do you mean you lost him? I saw Clary put him in her backpack! How could you have lost him in the 20 minutes since you left?”

“What Jace means to say,” said Izzy, shoving Jace to the side, “is that someone stole Simon. Look at Clary’s backpack.” Alec inspected the backpack and noticed that the zipper was torn from the outside.

“But who would steal a mundane-turned-rat?” asked Alec, ignoring the daggers Clary was sending him.

“Vampires,” said Magnus, who had overheard the conversation, “They were looking for one of their own earlier. I saw one of them leave with a rat. I assumed it was their friend since so many people had those drinks, but they must’ve taken Sheldon by mistake.”

“Where did they take him?” asked Clary, “We have to go get him.”

“We can’t trespass onto the DuMort. We would be out of the protection of the Covenant,” said Alec, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The night was turning into an absolute nightmare. Turning to Magnus, Alec asked, “Can you call Raphael?”

“I can try, but Raphael won’t be happy about it. He hates being bothered this close to sunrise,” replied Magnus. Taking out his phone, he dialed the familiar number. Raphael answered after several rings.

“Just the warlock I wanted to speak with,” snarled Raphael, “Do you want to explain to me how Zeke turned into a rat at your stupid party? Elliott had to bring him back in a paper bag and now he won’t stop biting - ow! Damn it Zeke, stop biting me, you idiot.”

“That rat isn’t Zeke,” said Magnus, “It’s a mundane.”

“A mundane?” asked Raphael, “I know you married a Nephilim but since when do you consort with mundies?”

“He’s an…acquaintance of Alexander’s,” said Magnus, “Can you just bring him back?”

“Sunrise is in less than half an hour, Bane. I don’t want to be stuck at your apartment with your husband’s entourage of shadowhunters,” said Raphael. “Tell them that if they want their precious friend back, they’ll have to come get him themselves.”

“No tricks, Raphael,” warned Magnus.

“Dios Magnus, we’re not going to ambush your shadowhunter,” exclaimed Raphael, “He did kill Camille for us, remember?”

“Fine,” said Magnus, “In the mean time, try not to eat the mundane. That would be a nightmare to explain to Clave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! =)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short. But I wanted to get something to you guys since school starts tomorrow for me. On another note, there's smut in this chapter. This is my first fanfiction, so I've never written smut before. I hope it's okay, I wasn't really sure what I was doing.

“What took you so long?” asked Raphael, as the group stepped out of the portal that Magnus had created. “Get this stupid mundane out of my hotel.”

Alec smirked, “And here I thought that Magnus was the drama queen in your group, Raphael. It’s been less than five minutes since you called.”

“Bite me, shadowhunter.I’m currently holding a mundane-turned-rat in my hands and the _idiota_ won’t stop chewing on my fingers,” snarled Raphael, “And for the record, I’m not part of your Warlock’s little group.”

“Simon!” exclaimed Clary, pushing Alec out of the way to snatch Simon from Raphael’s hands. “Are you okay? Did he bite you?”

“The only one being bitten was me,” said Raphael, turning towards Alec. “When I say bite, I mean he drew blood.” Alec’s eyes widened at what Raphael was implying.

Clary looked between the vampire and the shadowhunter, clearly confused. “Is that bad? What’s going to happen to Simon?”

“He’s a fledgling,” replied Jace, “Or at least he is if he drank enough of Raphael’s blood.”

“How dare you!” screamed Clary as she launched herself at Raphael who blurred away before she was able to touch him. Distraught, Clary turned around to try again but Alec grabbed her shoulders.

“Stop,” demanded Alec. “Raphael didn’t do anything. It was just a misunderstanding. And the mundane will be fine as long as he stays alive until the blood leaves his system.”

“Fine. But if anything happens to Simon, I’ll…I’ll,” said Clary, struggling to come up with a threat.

“You’ll go to the Clave?” asked Alec sarcastically, “Stop threatening us. We’re trying to _help_ you. And maybe it’s just me, but I don’t appreciate you first threatening my husband and now his friend.”

“She’s just worried about her friend,” said Jace, placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “I’m sure she means nothing by it.”

“I could care less who she’s worried about. Take the ungrateful little girl out of my hotel and don’t forget the rat,” snarled Raphael, “Oh and if you want to go to the Clave, feel free. My clan has done nothing wrong. And neither has Magnus. You lot were the ones who brought a mundane to a Downworlder party. Good luck explaining that.”

Before Clary could offend the vampire leader further, Alec quickly thanked Raphael and texted Magnus for a portal.

***

“Finally,” said Magnus, shutting the door, “Alone at last.” The group of Shadowhunters had quickly left for the Institute after agreeing to meet the next morning.

“I thought you liked my siblings,” teased Alec.

“I do. Two out of three, anyways,” replied Magnus, “But we’ve been apart for days and we just had our first fight. I want to talk with you without them bothering us.”

“What you actually mean is that you want to make out without them barging in on us,” said Alec.

“You know me too well Alexander,” said Magnus, dragging Alec towards their room. Laughing at his husband’s antics, Alec followed. Once they were in the room, Magnus grabbed Alec by the waist and kissed him hard on the lips. Wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck, Alec deepened the kiss before pulling back to look his husband in the eyes.

“I know we said we would take things slow until I’m …ready and I’m not saying I’m ready to…to actually…you know. It’s not that I don’t love you, because I do. But I was wondering if we could…” stuttered Alec before trailing off in embarrassment. Alec’s face was bright red and he was looking resolutely at the floor. Magnus lifted Alec’s chin up, cupping his face.

“Breathe Sayang, I think I understand what you’re trying to say. And there’s no need to be embarrassed, okay?” said Magnus gently. When Alec nodded shyly, he continued, “You want to do more than just making out, but you’re not quite ready for actual sex. That sound about right?”

“Yes,” Alec replied softly.

“So how about this, if I do something that’s making you uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop immediately. Does that sound okay?” asked Magnus, “And I mean the very moment it gets too much for you. I don’t want you to do something you’re not ready for because you think it’s something I want, okay?”

Seeing Alec nod in agreement, Magnus pulled Alec in for a kiss. While one hand slid underneath Alec’s button-up, his other hand began unbuttoning the shirt. Not wanting to be the only one without a shirt, Alec worked quickly to remove Magnus’ shirt.

Magnus gently guided Alec towards the bed, landing on top of him. Alec moaned softly when Magnus began to press a line of kisses along his neck and slowly down his abs. When Magnus reached Alec’s waist, he stopped and looked up. “Is this okay?”

Too breathless to reply, Alec nodded desperately. Seeing Alec’s response, Magnus unbuttoned Alec’s pants and pulled them off swiftly. Magnus pressed a kiss into Alec’s inner thigh before nipping and sucking atthe spot until Alec began arching upwards.

Smirking, Magnus straddled Alec and leaned down to kiss Alec deeply. As his hands began to inch toward’s Alec’s boxers, he stopped and waited for Alec’s nod before removing and tossing the boxers off the bed.

Magnus moved backwards so he could get a good look at his husband’s cock. He licked a wet stripe up Alec’s cock before stopping yet again. Before he could check on Alec, said shadowhunter moaned breathlessly, “Magnus, if you… stop one more… time, I will… get my seraph blade.”

“I’ve created a monster,” laughed Magnus, before taking the tip of Alec’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up Alec’s pre-cum. Alec gripped the sheets tighter when Magnus began to slide down further, moaning as Magnus bobbed his head.

When Magnus began sucking faster, Alec moaned, “Mag..nus, I’m gonna…” Eyes looking up at Alec, Magnus hollowed his cheeks as he sucked harder. Not able to contain himself anymore, Alec screamed as he burst in Magnus’ mouth. Magnus pulled off and swallowed before crawling back up to lay next to Alec.

When Alec regained his breath, he rolled to his side to look at Magnus. “Do you want me to…?”

Magnus smiled at Alec and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him tightly. “Don’t worry about me. No rushing remember? I’m perfectly content with curling up against my husband and falling asleep.”

Without saying anything else, Alec pressed himself closer to Magnus before closing his eyes. Magnus looked down at Alec and smiled before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! =)


End file.
